The Two Troublemakers
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: Semi-hiatus. Fun with the whole gang! Kairi has anger management issues, Axel and Ansem eat too much sugar, Sora wants to sing, Riku is heavy, Yuffie keeps calling Leon Squall and MUCH MUCH MORE! Warning: Extreme randomness!
1. Flashlights and Buckets of Water

Hi! I'm Kyllex of Darkness! This is just a fanfic I decided to write because I was REALLY bored. It's only a couple chapters, so it's not all that exciting…but yeah. I wrote it all by myself! No Namine14 to help me with my word choice, not even Rihxy to inspire my insane ideas! Nope! I did it all on my own! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! DARKNESS! I don't even own the fact that Axel likes sugar! I actually got that idea from a different fanfic…hope you guys don't mind!

**The Two Troublemakers, Chapter One: Flashlights and Buckets of Water**

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep in their rooms. Not a sound was made as Axel crept along the hall to the kitchen. He slowly opened the pantry door, careful not to wake the others, and grabbed his secret stash…..of sugar.

"Yum….how I have waited for this moment!" Axel whispered to his chocolaty treats. "My midnight dose of sugar. Finally, a moment of peace with no Kairi to scold me!" Axel grabbed a Hershey's bar and slowly peeled off the wrapper. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed.

"Axel? Is that you?" A voice came from the hallway. Axel heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. _Oh no, crap! _He thought. _They must've recognized my voice! Hide the chocolate! _Axel quickly hid his stash of sugar back where he had gotten it.

Ansem walked into the kitchen sporting his pj's. "Ansem?" Axel asked. He was surprised. Usually Ansem slept the whole night, sometimes he didn't even get up. "Uh…I was just…having a little snack. You?"

Ansem smiled. "I heard noises…so I came down to see if it was you." Axel rolled his eyes. "Really. I thought you were a heavy sleeper. And besides, I wasn't making a sound! What is the real reason you came down here?" Ansem sighed. He'd have to confess. After all, how could he betray Axel? "Fine, fine. I came down to steal your secret stash of chocolate. I know it's there, and Riku said he'd shine light on my face if I didn't take away your sugar."

Axel was confused. "Shine light on your face? Ansem, you live in the light everyday. And you don't have to listen to Riku anyway! How did you find out about my secret stash?" He muttered something about how stupid Ansem was. But how'd he find his sugar?

"It's actually not that hard to find. I was looking for something to eat, and then-DARKNESS! I saw the chocolate. So, I decided to keep it secret. But, Riku got it out of me, and threatened to shine light on my face. So I had to, Axel! I just did! Riku said you've been getting way too hyper lately!" Ansem looked depressed. He needed some sugar.

"….hey, Ansem.." Axel said, eyeing his secret stash. "uh, yeah?" Ansem knew exactly what Axel was thinking. "Do you think we could…?" Axel asked impatiently. His stomach grumbled. Man! He needed a snack. "Yeah!" Ansem yelled excitedly.

The two grabbed the chocolate and stuffed as much as they could of it down their throats. They made so much noise; they didn't even realize they had awoken the others. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon came into the kitchen.

Kairi's mouth dropped open immediately. "AXEL! ANSEM! PUT THAT SUGAR DOWN RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU?" Axel and Ansem dropped the chocolate and ran for the stairs. Yuffie followed, screaming.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PIGS!" Kairi, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon ran after her and the two troublemakers. Finally, Axel and Ansem were captured by the furious girls. Yuffie and Kairi crossed there arms and glared at them while Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Leon worked together to keep them down. "Ansem! You failed! You will get light shone on your face now!" Riku said.

"NOOOOO! DARKNESS! HELP!" Ansem yelled, kicking and struggling to get out of Riku and Cloud's grip. Riku grabbed a flash light and shined it in Ansem's face. "AAAAAGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! CUT IT OUT, CUT IT OUT!"

"Hey, stop it! It's not his fault, its mine!" Axel exclaimed. Riku smirked. "Oh, in that case….Yuffie?" He looked over at Yuffie. She knew just what to do. "Yes! Right away!" Yuffie ran out of the room. Axel looked confused. The rest of them (except Ansem) just smiled and waited.

A few moments later Yuffie walked back into the room. She was carrying a large bucket full of water. "NOOO! WATER!" Axel screamed like a little girl and squirmed around. Yuffie approached him and dumped the water on his head, managing to get Sora and Leon wet as well.

"Thanks, Yuffie…" Leon said sarcastically. "No problem, Squall!" Yuffie exclaimed. Leon had an angry expression on his face. "It's LEON! LEON! NOT SQUALL!"

Finally Kairi suggested, "Well, lets all go back to bed. And don't forget to lock Ansem and Axel in their rooms. Otherwise they'll get back out again to get more sugar!" "Um, excuse me! How are we supposed to get to sleep when we're soaking wet!" Sora asked. "Hm, I don't know, why don't you figure that out for yourselves?" Riku smirked. Cloud and Ansem laughed, and Kairi and Yuffie giggled. Axel, Sora, and Leon muttered under their breaths and went to go change into some dry clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, review time! What do you think of it so far? I hope you liked it! More will come soon!

-Kyllex of Darkness


	2. Cookies and Chess

Hiya! Yay! It's the weekend…O.o. That means more time on the computer! Yipee! Well, here is chappie #2! Hope ya enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I swear! Please, spare me!

**The Two Troublemakers, Chapter Two: Cookies and Chess**

The next morning, the gang woke up pretty early. Kairi was the first to rise from her bed, then Yuffie, and the boys slowly got dragged out of bed afterwards. They were all going to wake up early that morning to prevent Axel and Ansem from causing any more trouble.

"Kairi! Why do we have to wake up so early? It's 7:00!" Cloud complained. "Yes, 7. That is NOT early. And besides, you don't want Mr. Darkness and his friend the pyro causing any more trouble, do ya?" she replied. The 8 of them walked down stairs and sat down at the breakfast table, while Kairi went into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"What are we going to do today?" Yuffie asked the group. They all said nothing, waiting for someone else to answer. Yuffie looked around. "Hello! I said, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TODAY?" Everyone's eyes shot up surprisingly at the loudness of her voice.

"Uh….I don't know." Leon said. "Nice suggestion, Squall." Yuffie remarked, sarcasm bursting from her voice. "Grrrr…." Leon growled as Yuffie smirked.

"We could go somewhere….." Cloud suggested. Having just walked into the room holding a container full of pancakes, Kairi gasped. "Absolutely not! We aren't going ANYWHERE that has a potential of something going wrong."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, confused. "I _mean, _you and Ansem cause so much trouble that we can't go anywhere where some things might blow up or get destroyed!" Kairi yelled. "Blow up…." Ansem whispered.

"Oh no, Kairi…you probably shouldn't give them ideas…" Sora, having heard what Ansem said, worriedly remarked. "Great…" Kairi glanced at Axel and Ansem, who were both smiling.

LATER:

Cloud and Leon were sitting at a small table playing chess. "Checkmate!" Leon said excitedly. "DARN!" Cloud yelled, knocking the chess board off the table. "Whoa there, Cloud!" Riku exclaimed. "Our turn!" Sora got into the chair that Cloud had just jumped out of. Riku sat in the other chair, taking Leon's place.

"Hey, wait a minute! Shouldn't one of you be playing me? I won!" Leon protested. "Too late, Leon! We've already started." Sora said. "Hmmph." Leon sat on the couch with Cloud, watching the match.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Yuffie were in the kitchen baking cookies. Surprisingly, Axel and Ansem were "helping" too. "Are you sure we should let them help us?" Kairi said to Yuffie nervously.

"Don't you worry, Kairi. I'm sure there's nothing that they can mess up. They're just cookies, anyway!" Yuffie reassured her. "Well, okay…if you say so." Kairi agreed. Axel and Ansem smiled and listened for directions.

"Okay, first, we get out the cookie dough. It's in the fridge." Kairi said, gesturing towards the fridge. Ansem grabbed it and put it in front of Yuffie and Kairi. "Thanks. Now, we take the cookie scooper…" Yuffie held the cookie scoop up. "and we scoop small chunks of Cookie Dough onto the tray, evenly spread out."

Kairi showed them an example. After about a half an hour, all the cookie dough was spread out on the sheets. "Excellent! Now we bake them." Kairi said. "Can we eat them yet?" Axel asked impatiently. "Um, no. Now, just put them in the oven, its already preheated. After about 30 minutes, come get us and we'll see if they're done." Yuffie said.

"Um, come get us? You mean we're just gonna let them do this on they're own?" Kairi protested. "Come on, Kairi! They'll be fine! Now lets go watch the chess match." Yuffie dragged Kairi into the other room, leaving Axel and Ansem alone with an oven.


	3. Lynnea and Holly

Hi hi! It's me again! Wow, I update fast! I guess I must be REALLY bored! Oh yeah, sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer, I promise! Yep! Well, let's see how Axel and Ansem are doing with that oven!

Disclaimer: Ooh! Ooh! This time, I own Lynnea and Holly! Yay! But, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts and all that blah. Actually, Lynnea is one of my friends, but I still own her! Muahaha! I own you, Lynnea! Oh, and I own Holly too, even though she's one of my creations…anyway you get the point, right? RIGHT!

**The Two Troublemakers, Chapter 3: **

Yuffie and Kairi walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So, who won last round?" Yuffie asked. Kairi was fidgeting nervously in her seat. "Leon. Hey! Did you guys leave Axel and Ansem alone?" Cloud asked them.

"Yeah, so what?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Do you think I should go check on them?" Kairi asked. "Yeah. You probably should. What were you thinking, Yuffie?" Sora said as Riku moved his knight.

"Well excuse me for wanting to watch your chess game! Kairi, stay here. You can check on them later." Yuffie said. "Well, okay…" Kairi sat back down and watched Sora and Riku.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen:

"Do you think they're done yet?" Axel asked impatiently. "No, Yuffie said a half an hour. It's only been about five minutes." Ansem told his friend. "You know what? I'm tired of waiting! I WANT THOSE COOKIES NOW!" Axel yelled.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Ansem said, rather calmly. "You know what? There is! I bet if we turned up the heat, they would get done faster!" Axel exclaimed. He turned the knob on the oven up. "Axel, you're brilliant!" Ansem said excitedly.

About 5 minutes later, Axel and Ansem were getting even more anxious. The cookies still didn't look ready. "Darn this oven! I should just use my fire powers to heat them up! It's much quicker!" Axel yelled. "Good idea! Then we could eat them right after!" Ansem agreed.

"Okay, ready?" Axel asked. Ansem nodded. Axel focused on the oven, his hands glowing red. "Hhhyaaa!" Axel screamed as he released the power. The oven caught on fire, causing the smoke detector to go off. "Hehe…that should do it!" Axel said happily as he and Ansem stared at the burning oven, smoke rising from it.

In the other room:

"Oh no! Don't tell me…." Sora complained. All of them got up and ran into the kitchen. When they arrived, they saw-well, all they really saw was smoke-but they could just make out two smirking figures and a burning oven.

"Youcough idiots! cough What the cough heck did you do?" Riku screamed, squinting his eyes so he could see. The friends heard Axel and Ansem attempting to answer through the smoke, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Cloud grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the oven. The fire went out, and the smoke slowly lifted, revealing a pitch black oven, the counters around it scorched with ash.

"We were just trying to get them to heat up faster," Ansem said. Kairi and Yuffie crossed their arms with disagreement. Axel and Ansem frowned and apologized. "Sorry," they said. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Sora shouted very angrily.

"Wow, Sora! Never seen you so angry before!" Leon said to Sora. "Doesn't matter! What does is that we clean up this mess!" Yuffie yelled.

"You mean, _they _clean up this mess," Cloud pointed to Axel and Ansem. "Yeah," Riku said, smirking.

Later:

"Man, this is rough! But, we're finally done!" Axel yelled with excitement as he and Ansem finished up washing away all the ashes. "Now, what about the oven? I guess we're gonna have to buy them all a new one…" Ansem said. "I sure hope not! I was saving up my money to buy an Easy Bake Oven!" Axel exclaimed.

Ansem raised an eyebrow. "Uh…why?" he asked. "To bake sweets, of course! Then I can have them any time I want!" Axel said. Ansem nodded. Of course! "Hey, what a great idea! We can just buy and Easy Bake oven for them in place of the boring, normal, expensive one!" Ansem suggested excitedly. "Awesome! Let's go!" Axel agreed, as they walked into the living room.

In the living room:

Riku and Sora were finishing their match of Chess. Axel and Ansem walked in, looking very happy.

"All done?" Sora asked them. "Yep, now we're gonna go buy you guys a new oven!" Axel replied. "Wow! How nice!" Yuffie said. "Okay, go ahead. But please, don't buy some crappy one that doesn't even work!" Kairi said to the two troublemakers. So, Axel and Ansem walked out the door and headed for the store.

AT THE STORE:

"Hmm…how about this one? It's purple-Kairi likes purple!" Ansem shouted to Axel, holding up a purple Easy Bake Oven. "Well, yeah, but what about the rest of them? I think we should just get them a plain white one!" Axel said.

So, they picked up the box with the picture of the white Easy Bake Oven. At the counter, the cashier girl stared confusingly at the two men in black robes. "Oh! Um, are you two buying this for a friend?" the cashier lady, whose name was Lynnea, said. She was young, only about 16, and had long blonde hair.

"Well, yes of course!" Axel replied. "We have purchased it for our friends Kairi, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Sora and Riku after setting their old one on fire!" Ansem said gleefully. Lynnea stared at them like they were maniacs. "Uh-huh…okay, well that would be $32.55, please!" she said, ringing the oven up and putting it in a bag.

Axel, with a frown on his face, gave Lynnea the last of his savings. "Thank you, come again!" Lynnea said with a bright smile on her face. She handed them the oven. "Excuse me, but do you people always have to say that? Cuz I mean, we're not coming back if you keep bugging the heck out of us by saying that." Ansem told Lynnea.

Lynnea frowned. "Well, actually, it's against employee courtesy not to say it. I'll get fired if I don't. Now, leave, before I call my boss down here." Lynnea stated. Axel and Ansem smirked. "Huh! Your BOSS? Who's scared of your boss?" Ansem asked.

"Ehem…." A woman with long, dark brown, shiny (ooh, shiny Oo) hair and beautiful blue eyes stood behind them. "I am Lynnea's boss. The name's Holly. Now, I hear you two are causing some trouble?" Holly said. Axel and Ansem were surprised. Who knew someone like her had such an effect! Holly tended to scare people away, even though she was really pretty.

"Uh….we'll be going now." Axel said, as he and Ansem left the store with their new oven. "Thanks, boss!" Lynnea shouted after Holly as she left. "No problem, kiddo!"

"That Holly lady was really freaky!" Ansem said. "Really? I just thought she was just kinda freaky." Axel stated. "Whatever, really, kinda, same difference. I'm just glad we're out of there!"

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

"When are those freaks gonna get back? I'm starting to have second thoughts about sending them alone." Riku said anxiously. All of them were just sitting on the couch, waiting. They were all way to bored, tired, and stressed to do anything else. They had been there on the couch for nearly an hour now. Doing nothing.

Finally, Axel and Ansem walked in through the front door. Everyone looked confused, because all they had with them was a small bag with something in it. "Oh, gosh…please! Tell me that's not the oven they got." Kairi screeched as Axel and Ansem approached.

"Here's your oven!" Axel said as he set the bag down on the coffee table. Everyone's mouths dropped open, and it looked as if Kairi was about to burst……

Aha! The suspense! I wonder what happens next? Muahahahaha! DARKNESS! Well, hope you enjoyed! Yay! I'll try to update soon! - !


	4. Beaten Again

Hi hi! I'm so superdy duperdy sowwy sowwy this chappies so late, suu! Ehem, sorry I like talking like Misha-san…..so what! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT? CUZ IF YOU DO, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! GOT IT MEMORIZED?

**Disclaimer**

Misha: okies, that was weird! Su! I'm so sowwy wowwy if you hatey waty the way I's talky! Anyways Kyllexy don't owns nothin! Su!

**The Two Troublemakers, Chapter Four: Beaten Again**

Axel and Ansem spotted the looks on everyone's faces. "What?" Everyone remained silent…….except for Kairi.

"YOU FRIGGIN IDIOTS! THIS IS NOT AN OVEN! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, BUYING A CHILD'S TOY LIKE THIS! YOU MARCH BACK TO THAT STORE RIGHT NOW AND RETURN THIS! NOW!"

Everyone stared at Kairi. "HELLO! I SAID NOW!" Axel and Ansem grabbed the oven and started walking slowly to the door.

"I think she's finally lost it…." Ansem whispered to Axel. He nodded. "Uh, Kairi, don't you think we should send someone with them?" Cloud said. "Okay, I'll go with them." She replied. "I-I'll go with you, Kairi." Sora said. "And I'll go, too." Yuffie told them. "B-but wait! Yuffie, don't you want to watch Riku and Leon play chess?" Sora protested.

"No. Now let's go." Sora slumped along.

When they got to the store, Lynnea spotted them coming, and rolled her eyes.

"Back to return that oven, I suppose?" she asked as they approached. "I'm terribly sorry if these two caused you any trouble when they purchased this." Kairi replied.

"I _knew _you guys were buying that for someone who didn't want it." Lynnea smirked. "Uh, can we just get this over with so we can go buy a REAL oven?" Sora suggested to the others.

"Yes, please, Lynnea." Yuffie told her, looking at the nametag. "So, you guys hang out with these two freaks?" Lynnea asked Yuffie, Sora, and Kairi. She typed something in on the computer thingy and scanned the oven.

"Ugh, we're forced to live with them….they can't take care of themselves. They cause a lot of trouble. Oh, by the way-I'm Kairi, and this is Yuffie and Sora." She said.

"Cool! Okay, well you've successfully returned this stupid thing. So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys!" Lynnea waved. "WAIT! You didn't introduce us, Kairi." Ansem complained.

"I'm Axel!" Axel shouted proudly. "And I'm ANSEM! DARKNESS!" Ansem screamed. Lynnea rolled her eyes. (Again! I guess she likes to do that now) "Fascinating." She said sarcastically. "Well, see ya!" "Thanks again! Maybe we can go shopping some time together?" Kairi asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Lynnea replied. Yuffie, Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Ansem left the store and returned home.

Back at the house, Riku and Leon were still playing a very competitive game of chess. Leon had already taken 6 of Riku's pieces. "CRAP!" Riku screeched. "Ha ha, sucker!" Leon yelled. Cloud was watching while sitting on the couch.

"Man, Riku, you're really not that good." Cloud told him.

"SHUT UP!" Riku shouted. So, Cloud shut up. The game continued in silence. Finally, Leon won. Riku suddenly screamed out and stomped up to his room, disappointed.

Just then, the other 5 walked into the room. "Where's Riku?" Sora asked Cloud and Leon.

"Leon beat him in another game of chess. Man! He really can't be beat!" Cloud stated. Yuffie jumped joyfully.

"Yay! Good job, Leon!" she congratulated him. Leon shrugged and they all walked into the kitchen. Looking at the place where the oven should have been, Kairi sighed.

"Man, why do you guys always have to mess things up around here?" she asked Axel and Ansem. They said nothing. "Soooooo……who wants to watch T.V.?" Yuffie asked everyone as they walked back into the living room.

"I DO! I DO!" Axel screamed, reaching for the remote. "Wait just one second here! I suggested it! I get to pick the channel!" Yuffie screamed, grabbing the controller from Axel.

"NOOOO!"

Yuffie and Axel were on the floor, wrestling for the remote. "GIVE IT HERE!" Yuffie screamed. "I WANT IT!" Axel responded. Kairi, Sora, Ansem, Cloud, and Leon just stood watching them. Finally, after about 2 minutes, Cloud couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dudes! Stop!" He yelled, forcing them apart. He handed the remote to Leon. After they were finally separated, everyone sat down on the couch and Leon turned on the T.V.


	5. Buying Tickets

Kyllex: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! It's hard because I'm attempting something no one should ever try to do……

Rihx: what's that?

San: she's writing-

Kyllex: SHUT UP! I wanna tell em!

Xonelel: whoa, there!

Kyllex: clears throat ehem, I am writing 6 fics at once!

Rihx: HOLY COW!

Xonelel: which ones?

Kyllex: The Two Troublemakers, The mind of Darkness, Kingdom Hearts Idol, When the Authoresses join Org. XIII, Inuyasha Explorers, and Behind the scenes with Harry.

San: …enjoy the story….

(3 of these I'm writing by myself, 3 with others!)

**Disclaimer:**

**Kyllex: the only things I own are Lynnea and Holly.**

**Nea: hey! You don't own me! I'm one of your friends! You didn't make me up!**

**Kyllex: whatever.**

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When they turned on the TV, it so happened to be on a commercial break.

"Aw, man!" Axel said disappointedly.

Everyone else sighed heavily and rolled their eyes.

"You can wait. They're just commercials." Yuffie said.

"COME BUY YOUR TICKETS TO THE EVIL DARK AND FIREY CONCERT! EDAF WILL BE PERFORMING! DON'T MISS OUT! Friday at 9. You can purchase your tickets at www.edaf-concerts.blah." The TV boomed.

"Whoa! I love Evil Dark and Firey! We just HAVE to go to their concert!" Sora said excitedly. Everyone else was so excited that they were still staring at the TV.

"Is anyone busy this Friday? I'm not! I'm going! Let's go buy tickets!" Kairi screamed. Obviously, she was psyched.

"You guys go to your stupid concert." Cloud remarked. Everyone else stared at him unblinking. "What?" he said.

"You don't like EDAF? But….why not!" Leon asked him. Cloud frowned.

"Leon, YOU'RE going?" he said, surprised. Leon nodded vigorously.

Cloud sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you guys. But just cuz I have nothing better to do." Everyone jumped up and down.

"Well, we better go buy the tickets or else we can't go!" Ansem said. (Wow! Can't believe he's the one who actually remembered!)

Everyone agreed, and turned off the TV. They went upstairs to the computer. Kairi typed in www.edaf-concerts.blah in the address bar. The site was red with orange and yellow flames everywhere, and when you clicked on "purchase tickets to a concert today", the background changed to a dark purple with black spots.

"Oooooh!" Axel and Ansem said together. Kairi clicked on the button that said "purchase ticket for Friday at 9:00". She bought 8.

Right at that point, Riku walked in to see what they were doing. "Sweet! EDAF! I'm going too, right?" he asked Kairi.

"Yep! Now, everyone cough up 40 bucks!" she said, gesturing for everyone to give her money.

"WHAT?" Leon screeched.

"Those tickets are expensive! Come on guys, I can't buy you all tickets! You owe me!" she said. Yuffie, Axel, and Cloud handed over money. The other 4 just stared at her.

"Come on!" she said to them.

"I don't have any money…" Ansem said. Leon, Sora, and Riku nodded.

"Fine. But you owe me 40 dollars each," she said.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A little bit later, the gang was all at the store. No, they weren't buying anything, but they came for a reason.

"Where's Lynnea?" Yuffie asked. Sora shrugged. They continued to walk around the store, when they saw Holly.

Axel and Ansem, being the only ones who had met her, were frantically jumping up and down.

"Oooh! Oooh!" they said, waving their hands. "That's Lynnea's boss! Err, what's her name…" Axel and Ansem wondered.

"Holly!" Axel finally shouted out. Holly turned to see the two robed figures, with 6 others standing around them looking slightly embarrassed.

She started to walk towards them. "Uh, what do you need?" she said.

Kairi spoke up, "Is Lynnea working today?" she asked. "Yep! She's right over there!" Holly pointed.

They all looked towards where Holly's finger was, and sure enough, there was Lynnea.

Yuffie and Kairi waved, while they all ran towards her.

"Thanks!" Cloud shouted back at Holly. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Lynnea asked them. She was stacking tortillas on a shelf.

"We came to ask you if you were going to the EDAF concert on Friday!" Sora said.

"Heck yah! Are you guys?" she asked them.

"Yep!" Riku answered excitedly. Lynnea smiled. She was also a HUGE fan of EDAF.

**EHEM. BEFORE WE MOVE ON, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT EDAF IS NOT A REAL BAND. I'M SURE YOU KNEW THAT. EDAF STANDS FOR EVIL, DARK, AND FIREY. IT'S A GROUP THAT CONSISTS OF 3 YOUNG GIRLS.**

"That's so cool!" Lynnea said cheerfully. "So, do you guys wanna meet each other? Then we can all go together!" she asked.

"Sure! That would be cool!" Leon said. (yah, I know that cloud has been silent the entire time. That's because he's not to much into the whole concert thing)

"Oh, that's Holly calling me. I need to go. See ya!" Lynnea said. She waved and left.

"Okay, lets go back homey home now!" Yuffie said.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kyllex: hope you liked it! Sorry for the interruption in the middle, though. Just thought I'd clear that up.

San: you need to be more clear.

Kyllex: I KNOW! Gosh, you're annoying. (she's my pesky little sister!)

Xonny: hehe…

Rihx: muahahahahaha……………….


	6. Ready to Rock?

Kyllex: I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I was writing When the Authoresses join Organization XIII. Yep.

Chewy: squeak!

Kyllex: Oo

Disclaimer: I only own EDAF, Lynnea, and Holly. I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A girl of about 13 with curly dark brown hair down to her shoulders was walking around backstage. Next to her was the rest of the band, two 14 year olds. One with wavy auburn hair, and the other with wavy blonde. Behind them were the instruments.

Kyllex, the youngest one, walked up to the drum set. It had a picture of flames and darkness around it on the front part of the drums. In big flamey red letters, it said "EDAF".

The girl with auburn hair was holding her electric guitar. It was also red, and orange and yellow. Her name was Rihx. Xonelel, the last member blew her blonde hair out of her face, and approached the microphone.

"Are you guys ready? The audience comes in about 20 minutes." Some guy said. He happened to be their producer director guy. Yeah.

"Almost. Let's rehearse one more time, okies?" Xonelel said to the others. Kyllex and Rihx nodded, and the dude went away.

The girls practiced their song for a while until the guy came back in.

"5 minutes." He said. The girls were very nervous, because this was only their 2nd concert, and they were the youngest band in their whole country.

"Gosh guys!" Kyllex said.

"I know! I can't believe we're going to actually have fans come backstage this time!" Rihx exclaimed. There was to be an autographing time after the show.

"Come on! Let's rock!" Xonny shouted.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"I'm so psyched!" Riku shouted over the loud noise of the crowd.

"I know!" Lynnea yelled back at them.

They all moved their way into the concert hall to get good seats. When they were seated, (this was a concert where you sit, I've never actually been to a concert I think you stand or maybe sit I donno but here they sit! Okay that was a run on sentence…oh well!) Axel and Leon were so excited they were fidgeting and jumping up and down in their chairs.

"What the heck? Why don't you guys go get us some candy or something." Sora suggested.

"Oh! Okay! Come on, Axel! Ansem, you stay here I can't handle both of you!" Leon replied. Soon Axel and Leon left for the food place thingy.

"This is exciting! I've never been to an EDAF concert before!" Yuffie said.

"Me either! What about you, Kairi?" Lynnea asked her.

"Well, actually…I have." She said.

"Really? Cool! I can't wait until the end so we can get their autographs!" Yuffie screamed over everyone elses voices.

Axel and Leon came back and gave everyone some soda. Axel had the most sugary kind of all. With the most caffeine.

"Welcome everyone! Are you ready for EDAF?" some announcer dude said in the microphone. The crowd screamed and started to chant, "EDAF! EDAF!" The guy motioned off the stage and 3 girls (obviously EDAF) came onto the stage.

The crowd roared, and the music started. The song was called "Follow the Fire". Kairi, Yuffie, and Lynnea started singing the song with them as did many other girls in the crowd who knew the words. Leon was shaking his head up and down, rocking out! Cloud sat there, but he was still enjoying it. Riku was clapping to the rhythm.

Axel and Ansem had stood up, and started to jump up and down to the beat. When the song was over, the crowd screamed and roared in applause, and another song started. This one was called "Darkness Reigns". Ansem started shouting out the lyrics, which was very disturbing.

Soon, in a couple of hours, the concert was over, and the friends headed to the signing table booth place. When Kairi, Yuffie, and Lynnea reached the front of the line, Xonny, Rihx, and Kyllex smiled.

"'Sup, Kairi? How are you?"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kyllex: MUAHAHAHAHA! An evil cliffie! Haha!

Chewy: SQUEAK! (translation: review!)


	7. Encounter with EDAF

Kyllex: Sorry this has taken a while. No one seems to review my story….even though it's got like 700 hits! Waaah…..people! Please review!

Xonny: Maybe they just don't have time…..

Rihx: or your story just sucks….

Kyllex: hey!

Rihx: JUST KIDDING! Haha!

Xonny: that wasn't very funny. You do that all the time.

Rihx: yah I can't believe you thought I meant it.

Kyllex: noooo…..I…gah! You suck!

Rihx: thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH and blah blah blah you know the routine!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lynnea and Yuffie gawked.

"YOU KNOW THEM!" they screamed in Kairi's face. The three famous peoples smiled.

"Hee hee!"

"Well, we went to school together…" Kairi said shyly.

"But wait…they look younger than us! How old are you guys?" Yuffie asked in astonishment.

"I'm 13." Kyllex stated sadly. She hated being the youngest one.

"I'm 14! Yay! That's my favorite number!" Xonny exclaimed.

"I'm 14 too! Dang it! My favorite number is 8! But I don't want to be 8 years old!" Rihx said.

"And I don't want to be 3!" Kyllex said.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! I'm Lynnea!" Lynnea said very cheerfully.

"And I'm Yuffie," Yuffie said. "But how did you guys go to the same school then?"

"That doesn't matter. Just sign the things, guys! Other people are waiting in line for us to be done," Kairi said. "We can explain everything else later!"

"Oh! Right." Rihx said, signing the picture. The others did the same.

"Here ya go!" they said and waved. The three friends left and the next person in line came up to them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Later, back at the house, Lynnea was visiting with all of them.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kai?" They asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"How were you guys in the same class?" Lynnea asked. Meanwhile all the boys were watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"They all started school early. They are pretty smart, you know! Now they go to some private school some ways away from here." She explained.

"Oh! So, are we going to meet them again?" Yuffie asked pleadingly.

"Maybe! I don't know. They are pretty busy." Kairi told them. They sighed. It was true.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Kairi got up and answered the door. It was Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonelel!

"Oh! Hey guys! Come on in!" she said. Lynnea and Yuffie were sitting on the couch, staring and being really excited.

"Hi Kai! Yuffie! Lynnea!" they said. The other two girls just stayed silent and said nothing.

"Shhh…..the guys might here you and come down!" Kairi said to them.

"Oh don't worry! We love Axel and Ansem! They are sooo cool!" they exclaimed.

"WHAT? Those boneheads are…." Lynnea shrieked.

The band made a mad face at her. They were like the biggest Axel fan girls alive. And Kyllex likes darkness, so Ansem was cool to them too!

"Okay! Fine." Nea answered to their freaky stare. The trio jumped with glee.

"AXELLLLLLLLL! ANSEM! Someone is here to…uh…say hi to you!" Yuffie yelled up the stairs.

The two dudes came down the stairs and screamed like little girls. Apparently they were excited to see EDAF in their living room.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" they both said at the same time.

"Squee! It's AXEL-KUN!" the girls screamed. (not Kairi, Yuffie, and Lynnea obviously)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyllex: yah, I know that was short. Oh well. Live with it. But please review! PLEASE!


	8. Riku is heavy!

Kyllex: Sorry this chapter is soooo late! It's chappie 8! Yay! That's Axel's number!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING;ALSKDJFOWIJETA;OWJL!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Axel and Ansem were hopping around like freaks from so much excitement. EDAF followed suit, and they were jumping up and down, too. Kairi, Yuffie, and Lynnea stood watching.

"I can't believe it! EDAF knows us!" Axel screamed.

"DARKNESS!" Kyllex yelled.

"hey! You stole my line! You Meanie!" Ansem said to Kyllex.

"Got it memorized?" Rihx asked out of the blue.

"HEY! STOP USING MY QUOTES! GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Axel yelled at Rihx.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" Xonny screamed as she jumped towards him. Axel screamed like a little girl.

"Um, guys? What happens when everyone else finds out you are here? They're going to freak out!" Yuffie pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Kyllex said very loudly.

"SHH! If Sora, Leon, Cloud, and Riku come down here we'll never get them to leave!" Kairi said.

"OH. Okay. Sorry." The others whispered.

Just at that moment, Riku came down the stairs, whistling. When he got to the bottom, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"EDAF? EDAF! OMG! It's Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny!" he yelled really loudly. Kairi, Lynnea, and Yuffie stared at Riku, with worried faces. The other girls hid behind Axel and Ansem. Then Leon, Cloud, and Sora came running down the steps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY KILLER MOOGLES!"

"What the heck? There's no moogles! Only us! EDAF!" Rihx said, coming out from behind Axel.

"EDAF!" Leon, Sora, Riku, and Cloud screamed. They ran after the girls.

"EEEEKKK!" They screamed.

Suddenly, all the guys collapsed. Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny stared at them confusingly. Lynnea and Yuffie started to crack up.

"What did you two do!" Kairi asked her friends.

"Actually, nothing! They must have stayed up all night last night or something!" Lynnea managed to say through stifled giggles.

"Well, just because you think it's funny doesn't mean it is! Now carry them upstairs!" Kairi ordered.

"She has anger issues," Yuffie said under her breath as she picked Sora up.

"ACK! Riku's heavy! He weighs like a bajillion pounds!" Lynnea complained. She dropped Riku on the ground and he hit his head.

After about an hour, they had managed to get all 6 of the guys up the stairs. As soon as Sora was in his bed, he muttered, " No! NOOOO! Evil moogles….take that! Go away!"

Lynnea and Yuffie laughed and they went back downstairs, where Kairi, Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny were playing the Winnie the Pooh mini game in KH2.

"About time you guys finished!" Xonny said.

"Well, Sora kept spazzing out about killer moogles, Riku was really heavy, and there are only two of us and like a million stairs!" Lynnea complained.

"Whatever. Do you want to try this game? We've got to get going." Kyllex said.

"Oh, okay. See ya soon!" Lynnea, Kairi, and Yuffie said.

"Buh-bye!" Xonny yelled.

"See ya later, dudes!" Kyllex said.

"GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Rihx screamed. And then they all left the house.


	9. The Much Dreaded Surprise Trip

Kyllex: I'm finally updating!

Xonny: YAY!

Kyllex: and guess where we're going?

Rihx: WHERE?

Kyllex: I'm not going to tell you!

Disclaimer: I'm really Tetsuya Nomura in disguise! No, really!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A few days later at the breakfast table:

"Guys, I made some plans for us today!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"What kind of plans?" Cloud asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!" Yuffie chirped.

"Just promise me it will be fun." Leon said. Yuffie looked at him sternly.

"Of course it will be! And I've invited Lynnea, Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny to come along too!" she said.

"Did you tell them where we are going?" Kairi asked her friend.

"No. I only told Kyllex and Xonny, because I have some ideas for them…." Yuffie replied. Kairi looked worried.

"Um, should we be afraid?" Ansem asked.

"Oh! No, no need to be afraid…." Yuffie said with an evil look on her face.

"Yep. We should be afraid." Axel said. "So when are we going?" he asked. Yuffie came back to Earth.

"The others arrive in an hour! Then we set off…" Yuffie said as she went back into Lala land.

"Man, she must be planning something good. We should be prepared!" Riku said to everyone. They all nodded, and Sora gulped.

One hour later:

"I'll get it!" Yuffie said excitedly as the doorbell rang. She ran to the front door and opened it. Lynnea, Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny were standing there.

"Come on in!" she said. Kyllex and Xonny had evil looks on their faces, and Rihx looked terrified. Lynnea just looked confused.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Lynnea asked Rihx.

"Yep…but I just hope I'm wrong." She replied.

"Where?" Lynnea asked. Rihx only replied with a scared look on her face. Her look changed to one of excitement when she saw Axel approaching.

"AXEL!" Rihx screamed. Kyllex and Xonny looked towards them and screamed.

"YAY! AXEL!" they said. Suddenly Axel was knocked over by the crazed fangirls.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Yuffie said. They all nodded, some looked happy, some looked curious, and some looked just plain afraid.

They all stuffed into the small van and were on their way. They finally reached their destination, but Yuffie, Kyllex, and Xonny had blind folded everyone. So they led them out of the car and up the front gate…of the water park.

The three girls led them all to the line of a huge water rollercoaster. They were waiting until they got on the ride to take off the blindfolds, in case some of them wanted to get off. Even though they weren't wearing bathing suits, didn't mean they couldn't get wet.

Finally they were all in their "cars" of the roller coaster. Leon, Cloud, and Riku were in one; Sora, Ansem, and Axel were in one; Kairi, Lynnea, and Yuffie in the other; and finally Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny in the last one.

Kyllex and Xonny prepared for the worst as they slowly took off Rihx's blindfold. She screamed and started wriggling around.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I'M NOT GOING ON THIS I'M NOT! NOONONONONONONONO!" she was trying to punch her friends in the face and get out of the ride, but the other girls would not let her.

Kyllex leaned back behind her and took off Axel, Ansem, and Sora's blindfolds. Axel screeched almost as bad as Rihx.

"NOOOOOOOO! LET ME OFF! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! NONONONO!" he screamed. Ansem laughed and tried to keep him in the rollercoaster. Finally everyone could see again and the ride started moving, so now Rihx and Axel had to stay on.

Rihx closed her eyes and Xonny and Kyllex held their arms up high in the air and laughed at their friend.

The rollercoaster started off slowly and straight. But then it came to a hill, and they started going up. Axel and Rihxanonn started muttering, "no, no no!"

They reached the top of the peak and started to descend down. They were going really fast, and everyone screamed as the water gushed up and got them all soaked.

"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!" Rihx screamed at them as she put her hands in front of her face as another gush of water came towards them.

"WOOOHOOO! This is so much fun!" Yuffie screamed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kyllex: BOOMSHAKALAKA!

Xonny: Haha!

Rihx: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Please review now or I'll send Chewy after you! (Chewy is my ferret! He hasn't had his rabies shots yet, you know!)


	10. Yay for Milkshakes!

Kyllex: YAY I'M UPDATING!

Readers: Dang. We thought you had given up!

Kyllex: Hey! Don't be so mean!

Readers: but it's fun!

Kyllex: Waaahhh….well guess what?

Everyone: What?

Kyllex: Lyxsing and fencergirl00 (Roxanne) make appearances in this chapter.

Lyxsing: YAY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

After the drenched friends got off of the ride, Rihx was just about ready to pounce on Kyllex and Xonelel. Axel was whimpering like a scared puppy after the horrific experience.

Rihx tried to attack her two friends, but Kairi held her back.

"IT WASN'T US! IT WAS NOT OUR IDEA! YUFFIE THOUGHT OF IT!" Kyllex screamed in fear. Yuffie gulped and started to run away from the screaming Rihxanonn.

"You'll pay for this! You can't run forever!" she said as she chased after Yuffie.

"Ooookay….well how about we go get something to eat? They'll come back eventually." Cloud said.

"Good idea! Where should we go?" Riku asked. Everyone shrugged and looked at each other, hoping someone else would answer.

"Uhh…how about that place over there?" Leon pointed to some random restaurant. (lol I couldn't think of anywhere! XD)

"Sure, sounds good! Let's go!" They all agreed. The group started to walk towards the restaurant, and suddenly Kyllex and Xonny started to wave their arms around and jump up and down.

"HIIIIIII LYXSING! HI ROXANNE! HIHIHHIHIHIHIIII!" They started yelling as they jumped up and down. A girl with long brown hair turned around to see her two hyper friends. She and another girl, with blondish-reddish hair started to walk towards the group.

"Hey guys! Where's Rihx?" the brunette asked.

"Oh. We dragged her on a water ride, and now she's chasing Yuffie cuz it was her idea." Xonny explained.

"Hey, who's this?" Lynnea asked curiously.

"Oh! Right, everybody, this is Lyxsing! And this here is Roxanne! They are friends of ours. Lyxsing and Roxanne, this is Axel, Ansem, Lynnea, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, and Kairi. Yuffie and Rihx are…uh, who knows where!" Kyllex explained.

"That's cool. Hey wanna grab a bite to eat?" Roxanne asked them.

"That's we were just about to do. Hey why are you guys here anyway?" Xonny asked.

"We're just hanging out, riding some rides. We were gonna invite you guys, but we figured you guys would be busy, cuz you know you're a band and all." Lyxsing explained.

"I see." Kyllex said.

"Can we just go eat now? I'm starved!" Sora complained after all the talking.

"Jeez, Sora. They were just introducing us and stuff! But we can go now." Lynnea said. They all nodded and made their way to the restaurant. They had almost reached their destination when a panting Yuffie came up behind them. She hid behind Cloud for safety.

"Cloud, you've got a big, shiny sword. HELP ME!" she said. A very angry Rihx came running up and attempted to rip Yuffie to shreds with her finger nails. She suddenly stopped when she saw her best friend, Lyxsing, and her other friend Roxanne.

"Oh! Hey guys!" she smiled happily.

"Phew. Thank you!" Yuffie said, coming out from behind Cloud. Rihx growled at her and she flinched.

"Ooookay, can we just get going now! I'm tired of all the interruptions." Kyllex whined.

"Okay, okay! Let's go." Riku said. They went inside the place and the girls sat at one table, while the boys sat at another. A waitress came by the girls table.

"Welcome! I'll be your waitress today. May I take your drink orders?" she politely asked.

"Thanks! I'll have root beer," Lynnea said.

"I'll have…uhh….strawberry lemonade!" Yuffie chirped.

"Dr. Pepper for me," Kairi said.

"Same here!" Roxanne said.

"I guess I'll have Dr. Pepper also." Lyxsing told the waitress.

"I want a diet coke, please!" Xonny said.

"I WANT AN OREO MILKSHAKE!" Kyllex yelled.

"ME TOO!" Rihx said.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" they both screamed. The waitress quickly took her notes and ran off.

"We shouldn't have let them order the milkshakes…" Lyxsing said.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"You think they're hyper now? Wait till you see them _after_ the milkshakes." Roxanne explained. Xonny nodded.

"Yikes! Maybe we should tell her to get them something else?" Kairi said.

"NOOOO!" the two insane friends screeched.

"Here's your drinks," the waitress said. She placed the drinks in front of everyone. Kyllex and Rihxy smiled evilly and took many sips of their milkshakes while everyone else watched in awe.

"How do they do that without getting brain freeze?" Lynnea asked.

"That I can't answer." Xonny said.

Meanwhile, at the boys' table:

"Hi. I'm Bob, your waiter. Whaddaya want to drink?" Bob asked the boys.

"I'll have some coke." Riku said.

"ROOT BEER!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hmm, I'll just take some water." Cloud told Bob.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper," Leon said.

"Do you have anything that's not….liquid?" Axel asked stupidly. Bob looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Axel," Ansem said.

"What? Fine. Lemonade." he said.

"I'll take some too." Ansem said. Bob left the table to go get the drinks. The boys heard some familiar screams and looked over at the girls' table where Rihx and Kyllex were being….Rihx and Kyllex.

"If anyone asks, we don't know them." Axel said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Kyllex: YAY LYXSING AND ROXANNE ARE HERE!

Rihx: YAY FOR MILKSHAKES!

Lyxsing: Oh boy…

Xonny: This will not end well.


	11. Dance Dance Revolution!

Kyllex: Yay, I feel very proud of myself! I updated all 3 of my stories today! I'm in a good mood!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me", but it's stuck in my head so why not put it in here? And I also don't own DDR or any of the songs.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(aw man, it looks like it says chapter one now! but it's 11!)

After lunch, the gang decided to go on another ride. But it wasn't a water ride this time, because Rihxy was really hyper from the milkshake, and she didn't want to go on one. It's best to listen to her when she's hyper. Besides, they had all finally dried off, so they didn't want to get wet again.

The whole way there Kyllex and Rihx "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard.

"Step inside, walk this way! You and me babe, Hey, hey!"

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on"

"Livin' like a lover with a radar phone"

"Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp"

"Demolition woman, can I be your man?"

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light"

"Television lover, baby, go all night"

"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet"

"Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah!"

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up!"

"Break the bubble, break it up!"

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"Ooh, in the name of love!"

"Pour some sugar on me!"

"C'mon fire me up!"

"Pour your sugar on me!"

"Oh, I can't get enough!"

"I'm hot, sticky sweet! From my head to my feet yeah!"

"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!"

"Crazy little woman in a one man show!"

"Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love"

"Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up"

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more"

"Easy operator come a knockin' on my door!"

"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet"

"Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah"

"Take a bottle, shake it up!"

"Break the bubble, break it up!"

"Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! C'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough!" "I'm hot, sticky sweet! From my head to my feet yeah!" At this point they were both playing their air guitars and doing an infinite amount of head bangings. Xonny decided to join them too, at his point. Of course she didn't know the words of the song, but she liked to play her air guitar and bang her head up and down! "You got the peaches, I got the cream, Sweet to taste, saccharine! Cuz I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet! From my head, my head, to my feet!" "DO YOU TAKE SUGAR? ONE LUMP OR TWO!" 

They had finally gotten to the ride and the very excited EDAF band stopped their messing around. The rollercoaster was called "THE GUT CRUSHER".

All the girls (except Yuffie) had to admit that they were a little scared to go on it, (it went upside-down 8 times and the track twisted many times, and it went really fast, not to mention it was really high up) but they were excited all the same.

They took their seats and the rollercoaster started out slowly. Then it went really fast and they went down a big steep drop. There was tons of screaming and even a few people vomited!

When the rollercoaster was done, they all decided they would go to the arcade section to play some games.

"DDR!" They all yelled as they ran towards the machine.

"Who wants to go first?" Cloud asked.

"I know! Let's have a tournament! Okay so people who are really good stand over here, people who are good go here, and people who aren't really good at all go here!" Sora said.

Everyone agreed and finally in the really good area, there was Axel, Leon, Riku, Yuffie, Kairi and Roxanne.

In the good section there was Kyllex, Rihx, Xonny, Lyxsing, Sora, and Cloud. In the not-so-good section was Ansem and Lynnea.

"Okay! So first up are Ansem and Lynnea!"

Ansem and Lynnea went up to the DDR machine and selected a song. (don't expect me to be a person who knows every single one of the songs' names, I only know a couple)

They started out and everyone watching was in awe. They really….sucked. In the end the winner was Lynnea. Ansem went to the "out of the competition" spot and was ready to watch the rest of the tournament.

The next people to go up were Kyllex and Xonny. Xonny won that round, and Kyllex was upset and pouted in the "out of the competition" spot. Here's what happened:

(okay so this is really confusing, but it first says who was going against who, and then below it says the winner, okay? so that's how it goes. i made it a table on word but it got all messed up here so yeah. just bare with me here!)

Lynnea and Ansem

Lynnea

Kyllex and Xonny

Xonny

Lynnea and Xonny

Xonny

Rihx and Lyxsing

Lyxsing

Lyxsing and Xonny

Xonny

Sora and Cloud

Cloud

Cloud and Xonny

Cloud

Kairi and Roxanne

Roxanne

Roxanne and Cloud

Roxanne

Yuffie and Riku

Yuffie

Yuffie and Roxanne

Yuffie

Axel and Leon

Axel

Axel and Yuffie

Axel

First Place: Axel

Second Place: Yuffie

(I hope that made sense!) So Axel was the winner, with Yuffie in second place.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kyllex: YAY DDR! But I lost….

Xonny: HAHA I BEAT YOU!

Kyllex: sniff


	12. Karaoke: Axel, Kairi, Yuffie

Kyllex: Sorry peoples. I have had major writers block for a while! And school is going on again…so yeah, anyway! Thanks to fencergirl00 for some wonderful ideas! And there will be parts where I show lyrics for songs, but you don't have to read them you can just skip past that part.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of the songs in this chapter!

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"What should we do now?" Roxanne asked the group. They were all exhausted after their DDR tournament.

"I know!" Xonny said excitedly.

"What is it?" Everybody asked impatiently.

"Well, before we past this big place that had a sign! And it said 'karaoke' on it! YAY!" she said happily.

"OOOH! Karaoke! That will be sooo fun! Let's go!" Yuffie said. So, the group (Kyllex, Rihx, Xonny, Yuffie, Lynnea, Kairi, Roxanne, Lyxsing, Axel, Ansem, Riku, Sora, Leon and Cloud) followed the skipping Yuffie and Xonny to the karaoke place.

There were some people sitting in chairs in front of a big stage, where a young girl had just finished her song. She stepped off the stage, and was about to leave when she spotted Xonny, Rihx, and Kyllex.

"Oh my gosh! It's EDAF! I'm your biggest fan! And can I please have your autographs!" the young girl came running up to them.

"Uuhh…sure! But we don't have any paper or anything." Xonelel responded.

"Oh! I'll be right back! DON'T MOVE!" The girl ran to a seat in the audience, where another girl was sitting. She came back holding a photo of EDAF with the band logo in her hand along with a black sharpie. (which I don't own!) The other girl was with her too.

"You keep pictures of us in your purse? That's…um, flattering," Kyllex said as she took the picture and signed her name by her picture.

"And creepy…." Rihx whispered to Kyllie and Xonny as they nodded. The other two signed and the two girls, with gleaming faces, said their thanks and left.

"Now that that's over, let's do this!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Who will go first?" Lynnea asked.

"I WANT TO!" Axel screamed. Everyone looked his way, and he shrugged.

"Okay Axel! Go ahead! What are you going to sing?" Lyxsing asked him.

"UUuuummmm…..it's a surprise!" He exclaimed. Everyone shrugged and sat down in some seats as Axel took the stage.

He began to sing.

_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine _

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)

So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
And I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making you're heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then its all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)

There was an eruption of applause and Axel came off the stage smiling.

"I want to go next!" Kairi said. Everyone agreed (the audience did too, apparently no one else was there to sing, just watch) and Kairi made her way to the stage.

"I'm going to sing Don't Stop the Music!"

_This little girl didn't care what anybody said  
She got the whole world dancing to the music in her head  
They loved to trash her bad, laugh at her and call her names  
And now they all try to copy her, isn't that a shame  
It only made her stronger _

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep on dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on  
Baby come on

He knew that he was different  
This sucker couldn't win  
They didn't dig his vision  
They tried to fit him in  
But there's no room for losers  
Until they make you change  
And then you love them  
Tell me how much longer...

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on  
Baby come on

You've got a perfect mind, you've got a perfect smile  
You're unlike anybody, got your own shine, come on

If you just keep on dancing, then you won't feel no pain  
Baby it's your decision, only you can break a chain

Don't stop, stop the music  
The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and  
Don't stop, stop the music  
People keep on dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on

People keep dancing, you can do it  
Baby come on

Everybody started to clap and cheer for Kairi. She came off the stage. The friends agreed that Yuffie would sing her song next. She cheerfully skipped up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everybody! I'm Yuffie, and I'm going to sing for you a song called Halfway Around the World!"

_Baby I will soon be leaving  
and I know that you are feeling down  
But every week I'll send a letter  
To let you know my love will never change  
I promise you I always feel the same _

So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There's no need for crying  
Cuz even if I am

Halfway around the world  
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world

Baby when the miles are growing  
You and I will still be growing strong  
No matter what your friends are saying  
Don't give up on what you're waiting for  
Cuz one day I'll be knocking on your door

So remember in your heart  
Baby when we are apart  
There's no need for crying  
Cuz even if I am

Halfway around the world  
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world

If I could you know that I would find a way  
To stay for good but I must go now  
I wanna hold you baby  
I'm gonna miss you like crazy even if I'm...

_Halfway around the world  
That won't stop me from loving you  
Halfway around the world  
Still be feeling the way I do  
Now I wanna hold you baby  
Cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
Even if I'm halfway around the world_

Again, everyone applauded Yuffie, and she was satisfied.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Kyllex: Hooray! Another chapter! Okay, so any suggestions for songs would be good! If you were wondering, here is what they all sang:

Axel: Hit the Floor by Linkin Park

Kairi: Don't Stop The Music by Play

Yuffie: Halfway Around the World by ATeens

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Karaoke: Leon, Roxanne, Lyxsing

Kyllex: Hiyas! Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy with school stuffs. Bleh. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs the characters sing! SO DON'T SUE ME! Besides, I don't have any money to give you.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"OOOH! I wanna go next!" Sora squealed. He was jumping up and down.

"_I'm_ going to pick. And I pick Squallie!" Yuffie squeaked.

"What?" Sora said with a sad look on his face.

"Heh," Leon walked up to the stage. He didn't even bother telling everyone what he was going to sing, he just started.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame, the ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)  
A plead, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

_Hear a drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
The line, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen (Amen)  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday_

_  
"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Seek out to the president gasbag  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel tower  
who criticized your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Triumph by fires, sinning buyers  
Is that a way that's meant for me  
Just cause  
Just cause because we're all ok_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
This is our lives on holiday_

Everyone clapped. Leon was a good singer!

"Okay, Leon, you pick the next person!" Yuffie said.

"Okay, um, how about Roxanne?" Leon said. Sora sniffed and Leon walked off the stage. Roxanne walked up.

"Thanks! I'm going to be singing a song called Real Emotion," she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_What can I do for you _

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I  
Can never go back

All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And though, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

I don't plan on looking back on my own life  
I don't ever plan  
To feel I own you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You come in one day  
And try to save me

If from time to time  
It's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me

And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
The many things that you  
Taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough  
To know I'm not alone

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

And if, I find, the real without the motion  
Has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
And you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes  
You comfort me  
We are connected  
For all of time  
I'll never be alone

And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
You'll never be alone

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
What can I do for you  
I can hear you

I can hear you

She curtsied and left the stage as people applauded for her.

"I guess Lyxsing can go next," Roxanne said.

"Thanks!" Lyxsing said cheerfully as she hopped up onto the stage.

"I'm gonna sing Around the World!"

_Around The World (La La La La La) _

The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic dream  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word

Chorus:

Just - la la la la la ¨C It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la  
La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la

Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la ¨C the music is the key  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say ¨C Oh not another word

Chorus:

Just - la la la la la ¨C It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just ¨C la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la  
La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la

The kisses of the sun

La la la la la ¨C It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la  
La la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la ¨C la la la la la ¨C la la la la la la la

Around - Around - Around the world

Everyone clapped and applauded for Lyxsing.

"Uuhhh…I don't really care who goes next," Lyxsing said.

"Just pick meee! Pllleease!" Sora was ignored again.

"Um, how about Cloud." Sora whined and Cloud stepped up to the stage.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Kyllex: YIPEE! Another chapter done! Well, I am open to suggestions for what Lynnea and Riku should sing. I've got everyone else's songs! So yeah! Thankies! Please let me know if you have any suggestions in your review! WHICH YOU WILL REVIEW!


	14. Karaoke: Cloud, Rihxy, Lynnea, Ansem

Kyllex: Hey all!!! Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been REALLY busy with school work and such, gosh, I HATE 8TH GRADE!!! GRRRRRRR!!! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!! So anyways….enjoy this chappie!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS 1, 2, OR COM. AND I CERTAINLY DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THE CHARACTERS SING. Well, except the darkness song! YAY!

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Cloud stepped up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"I guess I'll sing…The Reason," he said.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Everybody clapped and cheered, Cloud was an amazing singer! He bowed, and with a satisfied look on his face, he pointed at Rihx and she hopped up onto the stage.

"YAY!!! YAY!!!! YAY!!!! IT'S MY TURN TO SING!! WHHHHEEEEEE! So yeah! I'm gonna sing 'Sanctuary'!!" She chirped.

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me now _

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away

"YEAH!! GO RIHXY!!! YOU ROCK!!! WOOOOOTTT!" Kyllie, Xonny, and Lyxsing started jumping up and down and cheering for their friend. Everyone else followed suit.

Sora started to go crazy because he REALLY wanted to sing next. But of course, Rihx never liked Sora, in fact she hated him, so she decided on picking Lynnea.

"Hey!" Kyllex made a funny face at Rihxanonn and she stuck her tongue out at her.

Lynnea walked up to the stage. She began to sing.

_Maybe he'll change  
Maybe things'll get better  
Maybe it would be nice  
If he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out  
But maybe they'll never..  
And I think you give them  
The benefit of the doubt _

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

Maybe he'll change  
If you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault  
He's checkin out the waitress now..  
But someday you'll change  
One day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough  
And it's time to get out.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have too much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have to much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

Lynnea jumped down from the stage as everybody whistled and clapped. Lynnea closed her eyes and randomly pointed at someone, and it was Ansem.

"YEAH! DARKNESS!" Ansem screeched as he hopped on the stage.

"Oh boy, here we go," Kairi sighed as Ansem announced what he was going to sing.

"I'M GONNA SING THE DARKNESS SONG!! YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny started cracking up, and everyone else just stared.

"We wrote that song! In PE! When we were hyper!" Rihx said between fits of giggles.

"YEAH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Kyllex yelled.

"YAY DARKNESS SONG!!!" Xonelel said.

"Are you gonna let me sing, or not???" Ansem complained.

"Fine," All three girls pouted.

(this song is completely random. The beginning is to the tune of the Hogwarts theme song, the rest is just kind of…I donno. If you don't know the Hogwarts theme, oh well. Just make up your own way! And the lyrics make no sense, I know, but after all, we did write this in PE last year)

_Darkness, darkness! Darky darky darkness!_

_Swallow all hearts please!_

_Darkness darkness! Daaaarrrrkkkkneessss!_

_No more light! Just the dark!_

_Cuz we don't need no lightness in the DARRRRKKK!_

_Yeah! And SLOW THE GROWTH OF EDUCATION!!!!!!!_

_DARKNESS and some more DARKNESS_

_And a PICKLEBALL RACKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DARRRRKKKNNNEEESSSSS RULLESSS ALLLL!!!!!_

By this time everyone was just staring in shock, except for the three girls who wrote the song. They were laughing so hard, they weren't even breathing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! PICKLEBALL RACKET!!!!! I LOVE INSIDE JOKES!! HAHAHAHAH!!!" Xonny was having a laughing fit, rolling on the ground.

Next to her was Kyllex.

"SLOW THE GROWTH OF EDUCATION!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! PICKLEBALL RACKET!! HAHAH! DARKNESS!!! WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!"

And beside her was Rihx.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! DARKNESSS!!! EVILNESSS!! FIRENESS!!!!!!!!!!! PICKLEBALL!!! EW I HATE PICKLEBALL!! HAHAHAH! PICKLEBALL SUCKS!! HAHA! SLOW THE GROWTH OF EDUCATION!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHA!!!"

Everybody was watching in amazement. Even Ansem had started watching them. Apparently, this was only funny to them, seeing as they had wrote it.

"Are they okay?" Roxanne asked Lyxsing.

"Oh, their fine. They are always like this," she answered, rolling her eyes.

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Kyllex: WHEEEE! Haha, inside jokes! I'm sure you are all going, "what?" right now, but you had to be there. It really isn't that funny, but you know us, we laugh at everything. Especially pointless things that we made up. Like the Darkness Song! Yeah! So please review this insane chapter! Thanks!


	15. Karaoke: Kyllex, Xonny, Riku, Sora

Kyllex: Hello! Another crazy, insane chapter coming your way! They finish the karaoke in this chapter! And I have some other things in mind for later…heheh! YAY PRANKS! Lol, okay I'm done with my rant. Sorry it took me so long to update! AHEM. Slight language in Riku's and Xonelel's songs. Just warning ya. And some of the lyrics may be wrong. Not my fault, I just copy and paste! XD

Note: MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR RIKU BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER! I am very sorry to all you Riku fangirls, it's just….SO FUN! Please note that I do NOT think Riku is gay, this is just really fun to tease Riku and Sora! So yeah!

Disclaimer: GAH! I don't own anything!!

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

After a very long and awkward moment of watching the hyper peoples laugh their brains out, Ansem decided who was to sing next.

"DARKNESS! I WANT KYLLEX TO SING NEXT!" He exclaimed.

"Yay!!!!!!! Okies!!!" Kyllex smiled and hopped on stage.

"WHEEEEEE!!! I'm gonna sing Miracle!!! Yayers!!" She began to sing.

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle_

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real my feeling's pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle_

_Miracle_

"Yippeee!" Everybody clapped for Kyllie and she immediately jumped down from the stage. She went up to Xonelel and poked her.

"POKE!"

"YAY! POKE!"

"POKE!"

They continued poking each other for a little while, until Xonny went up to the stage.

"WOOHOO! I'm going to sing…..DUN DUN DUUUN! WHAT YOU WAITING FOR!!! YAY!" Everyone applauded and she began to sing.

_What an amazing time _

_What a family _

_How did the years go by? _

_Now it's only me _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_(La la la la la) _

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car _

_A scary conversations, _

_Shut my eyes, can't find the brake _

_What if they say that you're a climber? _

_Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone _

_Who really cares cuz it's your life _

_You never know, it could be great _

_Take a chance cuz you might grow _

_Oh... oh ohhh _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Tick tock _

_Take a chance you stupid Ho_

_Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself _

_You know it all by heart _

_Why are you standing in one place? _

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish _

_Your moment will run out_

_Cuz I'm your sex chromosome _

_I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure) _

_Life is short, you're capable (uh huh) _

_Oh... oh ohhh _

_LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW! _

_YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE! _

_YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT! _

_AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_I can't wait to go _

_Back and do Japan _

_Get me lots of brand new fans _

_Osaka, Tokyo _

_You Harajuku girls _

_Damn, you've got some wicked style... _

_GO! _

_LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW! _

_YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE! _

_YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT! _

_AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK! _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting _

_What you waiting for!? _

_What you waiting for? _

_What you waiting for? _

_Take a chance, you stupid ho_

_Take a chance, you stupid ho_

_What you waiting for? _

_What you waiting for? _

_Take a chance, you stupid ho_

_Take a chance, you stupid ho_

Xonny jumped down from the stage and bowed as everyone clapped. Now she had to just pick between Riku and Sora.

Sora was jumping up and down, waving his hand. Riku was just leaning against the wall without a care in the world.

You may or may not know that before Axel existed (GASP), Xonny was one of those crazed Riku fangirls. She isn't anymore, but she still likes him. So, you all know who she would choose.

"RIKU!! Yay!" Xonny chirped. Sora's mouth fell open and he went into a fit.

"Calm down, Sora! You'll get your turn!" Kairi told him.

"Yeah, but I'm LAST!!! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" He bawled like a baby. Riku rolled his eyes and went up to the stage.

"I am going to sing a song that fits me very well. Because I am very awesome," everyone just kind of stared at him. He grabbed the microphone and….

_Baby  
Dolls  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
Lets dance  
(ooooh) Baby  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe) _

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend your secret  
Is safe with me

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Everyone was staring at him for at least five seconds, and it was silent. Until Xonelel, Rihx, Kyllex, and Sora started laughing REALLY REALLY REALLY hard!!! They were shouting random things.

"HAHAHAHAH! RIKU'S GAAAAYYYY!!! HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LAWL!!!! HEHEHEHEH!"

By then everyone else had started laughing too, including Leon and Cloud. Riku just shrugged and stepped down from the stage.

"I didn't know Riku was a girl!!!" Lynnea squealed between laughs.

"Me either!!" Yuffie said.

"CAN I JUST SING NOW????" Sora screamed/pouted. Everyone nodded. They were laughing too hard to say anything else. So then Sora walked up on the stage.

"HIII! I'm Sora and I'm going to sing a very funny song!!!!" He began to "sing" very, very badly.

_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy _

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML do for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

Sora was a really bad rapper. Everybody was giggling at him.

"I don't think he notices that he was practically insulting himself!!" Axel said.

"HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT'S JUST A SONG!!"

"Do you really know pi to a thousand places, Sora?" Kairi asked in bewilderment.

"NO! I only know like….3.123 or something…."

"You idiot! It's 3.14159 something something something something…." Kyllex said.

"AHAHAHHA!"

"Shut up!!!"

And so the insults and yelling and laughing started yet again. This time it didn't last that long though, they were all worn out from laughing so much so hard.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Kyllex: AND THAT ENDS DA KARAOKE!! WOOT!

Xonny: AHAHA! YAY!

Rihxy: WHEEEE! YIPPEEEE!

Kyllex: Remember, I don't own any of the songs!

Xonny: Here's a long list of all the wonderful songs used in the karaoke portion of this fanficcy!!!

Axel-Hit the Floor by Linkin Park

Kairi-Don't Stop The Music by Play

Yuffie-Halfway Around The World by ATeens

Leon-Holiday by Green Day

Roxanne-Real Emotion by…ummm….who is that by again??? Lol sorry I'm really stupid

Lyxsing-Around the World by ATC

Cloud-The Reason by Hoobastank

Rihxy-Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

Lynnea-Bowling Ball by Superchick

Ansem-The Darkness Song by US….lol!

Kyllex (yay me!)-Miracle by Cascada

Xonny-What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani

Riku-Dontcha by The Pussy Cat Dolls (hehehe….lol)

Sora-White and Nerdy by Weird Al

SO YEAH!!! THAT'S ALL! See ya!


	16. Heading Home

Kyllex: Heya all! Sorry it took me like….forever to update! But I've been busy with school and all…OH! AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S SNOWING!!! YAAAY! Okay sorry. But yeah…Happy belated New Year!

Xonny: Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?

Kyllex: Oh yeah! And I'd like to wish a very, VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Noelley! I mean…umm…Xonny! Her birthday was actually on January 8th, but you know close enough.

Xonny: Hey!!

Kyllex: WHAT? I was just kidding!

Rihxy: Can we just get on with it??

Kyllex: Oh yeah. So! Sorry again for the extremely long wait and most likely short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! GOSH!

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

After about 10 minutes of laughing non-stop, everyone calmed down a bit.

"Okay…soo…what do we do now?" Lynnea said.

"I donno, what time is it?" Kairi asked to no one in particular.

"Ummm…." Said Sora, looking at his watch.

"Yeah? What time is it, Sora?" Kairi asked impatiently.

"It's uh, 4:06," he said. Apparently he had been having trouble reading the time.

"Okay, so, maybe we should be heading back home!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"We've gotta rehearse a bunch tomorrow, so we have to get tons of sleep. We're gonna have to wake up pretty early!" Kyllex said.

"Yeah, and I've got a bunch of babysitting to do all day tomorrow," Lyxsing said.

"Alright. Well, we'll see you guys later!!" Yuffie waved to Lyxsing and Roxanne. The two friends said goodbye and left.

"Okay, everybody get in the car!" Kairi demanded. Everybody nodded in agreement and they filed into the car one by one.

It was a VERY big car, seeing as it could hold all of them. Leon was driving, with Cloud sitting in the passenger seat. Kairi, Sora, and Riku sat in the next row back. Lynnea and Yuffie were in the next row, and behind them was Ansem and Axel. In the final row sat Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonelel.

The car ride was long. Ansem was curled up in the corner of his seat after spotting a spider, and Axel had crashed after all the sugar he ate. Rihx, Xonny, and Kyllie were throwing notes through the car so they could communicate with Lynnea and Yuffie without having to scream. Leon and Cloud had cranked up the music so loud that Kairi and Riku were plugging their ears, and Sora was bouncing up and down in the seat.

They finally reached home. EDAF called up their limo driver and he came to pick them up. They said their goodbyes and headed home. After that, Lynnea said bye to all of them and she left as well.

"Whew! That was tiring! I'm hungry now, when's dinner?" Sora asked.

"Calm down, Sora! I'm gonna start making it now! Wanna help?" said Kairi.

"Sure!" he gave her one of his trademark cheesy smiles and hopped to the kitchen after Kairi.

"Now what do we do?" Ansem asked blankly.

"Come wake Axel up! I don't wanna carry him all the way upstairs again. He's heavy!" Yuffie told him.

Ansem shrugged and walked up to where the sleeping Axel lay on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!"

He shouted.

Axel shot up into a sitting position. After realizing that he was awake, he rubbed his eyes then glared at Ansem.

"You guys have fun! I'm gonna go see what Kairi and Sora are making for dinner!" Yuffie said. She waved at the others and skipped into the kitchen.

Without saying a word, Riku went upstairs and locked himself into his room. Leon and Cloud went to go play some fighting video game in the living room.

"So what should be do?" Ansem asked his buddy.

"Hmmm…I know! We should play pranks on everybody!" Axel said.

"Good idea! Who should we prank first?"

Axel thought about it for a minute.

And then he said, "Riku."

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Kyllex: Sorry it's short! I'll try to update sooner this time! Bye!


	17. Riku's Hair and Sora's Sloop

Kyllex: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever!!! I've just been really busy…plus whenever I'm bored I think to myself _I should update one of my stories…_ but instead I just sit there staring blankly into the computer monitor. So again, I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or WHATEVER WHATEVER WHATEVER BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! (and I also don't own Need for speed, although my dad did work on making that game!)

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Axel and Ansem had sat in the living room for nearly an hour planning their attack on Riku. Finally Kairi and Sora called everyone to dinner, which appeared to be some kind of bubbling pasta-like thing. Everybody sat down at their spots at the table and stared at the oozing goo.

Sora started to scoop bunches of it up and stuff it down his throat. He seemed to be the only one daring to even touch it. Everybody else looked at Kairi with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Sora really wanted to make it by himself; he said he had this 'special recipe' that he used to always make. I told him that none of you would eat it, but he insisted on serving it anyway," she explained, sighing.

Axel shrugged and picked up his spoon. He slowly took a bite of the so called 'food'. To everyone's surprise, he didn't spit it out. Instead, he instantly gulped down another spoon full and another, until his bowl was empty.

Axel and Sora walked to the kitchen together to get seconds while everyone else still refused to touch it. Finally dinner was done and Kairi dragged Yuffie into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Ansem and Axel went to their room to discuss their 'Prank Plans' for Riku. Sora went to watch cartoons. Riku, Leon, and Cloud were playing Need for Speed.

"We launch out attack tonight, at 11:30 sharp," Ansem whispered to Axel, even though it was clear nobody was trying to eavesdrop on them.

"Right, we'll rendezvous in the hallway in front of Riku's bathroom," Axel whispered back. This was really silly, considering they shared a room and they didn't have to meet anywhere. But they were just weird that way, plus it was fun to say the word 'rendezvous'.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

It was 11:29 PM, and everybody was asleep. Well, except for Axel and Ansem, of course. The two troublemakers were making their way down the dark, gloomy halls to the bathroom right across from Riku's bedroom. They snickered as they slowly creaked the door open.

It was a very plain bathroom, with nothing on the walls or counters except for Riku's toiletries. Axel turned to the shower and observed all the different hair products Riku had sitting in the shelves.

"What the heck is this? _'Shimmer and Sleek Hair Product, make you're hair look like a movie star's hair'_?" Axel snorted as he stored the product in his cloak. Ansem picked up another bottle labeled _'Fruity Essences Hair Smelliness Stuff'_.

"That's a stupid name! Whoever invented that is like dumb or something," Ansem commented. Axel took the bottle from out of his hands and stored it with the Shimmer and Sleek stuff.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"CRAP! He's coming in! Quick, hide!!" Axel pushed Ansem into the shower and pulled the curtains over them. The doorknob turned and a very tired looking Riku came in.

Riku yawned and opened a cabinet under his sink. He took out his hairbrush and started to brush his hair. Behind the curtain, Axel and Ansem were trying not to laugh, because they could see through the curtain. (it was slightly transparent) Riku turned to leave, and fortunately he did not notice the giggling friends hidden in his shower.

They waited for the door to close and then burst into whispered laughs.

"He brushes his hair in the middle of the night??!? Man, that guy is sooo conceited! Well, we've done our mission, let's get outta here!!" Axel said.

"Yeah, this place is kinda creepy anyway!!" Ansem followed Axel out the door and they tiptoed back to their room.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

The next morning, everyone was awoken by a deafening scream. Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Sora, and Kairi were running down the halls to Riku's bedroom. Axel and Ansem were 'coincidently' already there.

Riku came running out of his bathroom wrapped in a towel, his hair soaking. He had a look of agony on his face.

"DUDE! Put some clothes on before you come running out into the open!!!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Axel and Ansem were laughing.

"My hair products! THEY'RE GONE!!! HOW IS MY HAIR GOING TO BE SHINY AND BEAUTIFUL NOW????" Riku sobbed and collapsed on the ground in a fetal position.

Kairi sighed and turned to go back to her bed to get sleep.

Everybody followed suit, Axel and Ansem practically ran to their rooms while laughing hysterically.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717117711771717171717

Later, when everyone was awake, they all sat down to have a late breakfast. When Riku came in, everyone started staring, and then started laughing.

His hair was A MESS. Instead of his usual shiny, silver, straight hair, it was poofy and more white than ever. It was extremely frizzy and it looked rather like a hairdo from the 70's.

Riku showed no emotion as he ate his pancakes prepared by Kairi and then after breakfast, he went back up to his room to sob and bawl at his appearance.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Kyllex: there, that's it! It's kinda short, but whatever!! I hope you liked it! Please review to tell me what you thought! And just so you know, don't tell me to update soon because I already know that's not going to happen! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed cuz I'm tired…and it's almost midnight! BYE!


	18. Yuffie

Hello, everyone! Wow…it has been nearly a year since I joined fanfiction. Yay! As you may already know, this was my first EVER fanfiction that I had ever written and posted on this site. I planned on updating on the exact one year anniversary for this fic, but since I'm pretty sure that I will forget and that won't happen, I am settling for now.

What a year it has been. Many things have changed. My parents got divorced, I moved into a much smaller and less awesome house, my cat died, my grandma's dog died, my grandma got a new dog, my sister got a kitten, I joined fanfiction, I joined youtube, I became overly obsessed with MANY things, I cut my hair, my mom got a boyfriend, my dad got a girlfriend, my cousin died his blonde hair purplish blue, my other cousins moved far away, I'm not friends with Meghan anymore, (in fact I rather dislike her) I'm now great friends with Grace, I used to like COMPLETELY different music, my favorite color changed from pink to red and black (rather drastic, I know lol), Noelle got a boyfriend, and many other things. Yep, that's a lot of changes. Oh yes, and also a year ago I didn't have a Wii, a PS3, an XBOX 360, or a DS Lite. And now I do. You could call me lucky. :)

Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I am rambling on so much about my life. Well, I don't really know the answer to that. I guess I should start the story now! Sorry! Hee hee! XD

Oh yeah, one more thing: this is kind of a transition chapter, the days go by really fast, with not a lot of details. Sorry if it's too short for you.

Happy one year anniversary, Two Troublemakers!!! (hugs everyone)

Disclaimer: I will never ever own KH!!!

181181818181881818181818181818181818181818888181181881181818181818818181

Axel and Ansem were on a roll with the whole 'pranks' thing. In just one day, they managed to frizz Riku's hair, destroy Kairi's neatly organized room, steal Sora's shoes (making him run around the household trying to find them when they were going to out for lunch), and bleach Yuffie's only clean black shirt. Of course, there were consequences.

After Riku had recovered from his shock of being so hideous, he had chased Axel and Ansem down for hours. They hid in a random broom closet for nearly an hour, until finally Riku got a chainsaw from who knows where, and cut the door down. Kairi wasn't too happy about that.

Kairi was extremely angry after she had walked into her room to find it a complete pigsty. Everything was strewn across the floor, and pictures were falling off of the walls. She had screamed very, very, VERY loudly and almost killed the troublemakers. Seriously, they both had bloody noses and black eyes by the time she was done with them.

Sora was too dumb to figure out who was behind the disappearance of his shoes, so he didn't try to strangle them, and they were thankful for that. Not like he could do serious damage to them even if he tried.

Yuffie went into this hysterical fit about what she was going to wear the next day. Kairi suggested just wearing the white shirt, but she refused. She also refused to do more laundry, since she was too lazy.

So the next day, Yuffie didn't come out of her room in the morning.

At the breakfast table, nobody was in a good mood.

"See what you've done to her!! She's gone into shock!!!" Kairi fumed at the two friends from across the table.

"It's not our fault, we didn't mean to bleach her shirt," Ansem said.

"Right, of _course_ you didn't," Kairi didn't try to hide her sarcasm.

"Well, she can just wear the stupid white shirt, or she can just wash one of her dirty black ones," Axel pointed out.

"But Yuffie is way too lazy to do that!! Even though she's really desperate, I doubt she'll want to do her own laundry! And besides, Yuffie will NOT wear white! I've known her long enough, she's not going to put that shirt on," Kairi was glaring at Axel and Ansem. She was clearly very angry.

"Relax, Kairi. Yuffie will get over it. It's just a shirt," Leon said. Kairi was surprised by his sudden interjection. "I've known Yuffie longer than you have, and she WILL get over it eventually. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she came downstairs right now, wearing that bleached shirt."

As if Leon had said the magic words, Yuffie came down the stairs and into the dining room. Just as he had said, she was wearing the white shirt. Everyone kept looking from her to Leon in astonishment.

"Morning, Squally!" Yuffie waved to 'Squally'.

"Hmmph. I rest my case," Leon had a slight smirk on his face.

Yuffie looked very different in white. In fact, many people in the room thought she looked very good in it. It was strange.

"Why is everyone staring at me??" she asked in confusion, a frown falling upon her face. "Somebody give me breakfast! I'm starving," She sat down in the chair next to Leon and waited for someone to get her breakfast.

Since nobody else appeared to be getting up any time soon, Kairi got up and went to the kitchen to get Yuffie some breakfast.

After she came back, everybody ate in silence. Yuffie was acting as though nothing had happened. Of course, nobody really thought that it was a huge deal that she was wearing a shirt that was white. They had seen her wear a color other than black before. Axel didn't seem to see what the big deal was.

But, the day progressed slowly, like a normal day. The two friends decided to lay off on the pranks for a while to avoid more brutal beatings and scolding from Kairi. Lynnea came over for dinner, but they didn't see EDAF for a long time. Axel and Ansem supposed that they were just too busy.

The next day Axel and Ansem decided to continue with the pranking business. They still needed to prank Leon and Cloud, after all. But the problem was, they didn't know HOW. They didn't seem to have any really obvious weaknesses.

"Hmmmm….what to do, what to do…." Axel and Ansem were thinking hard. But no matter how much they thought, they just couldn't seem to come up with anything. Finally, they decided to consult the 'Leon and Cloud Professional'.

That would be Yuffie.

181818181818181818181181818181818181818181818181881811818181881818188181

Sorry it was so short. Hee hee! XD Wow, I never really realized how much implied Squiffie I have in this story! (Squall/Yuffie) Hehe! I really like that pairing. Lol. So yeah, this was basically just to catch you up on all the pranking that they did.

Yeah, I know, Yuffie in a white shirt really isn't all that big of a deal. But I couldn't think of anything else, okay??

Also, any suggestions for Cloud and Leon pranks would be good! Thankies!

R & R!!

Kyllex


	19. Pancake War!

Hey, all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had major writers block for this, and I still kinda do, but I really wanted to update this. I have an idea for a new story but I don't want to start it up until I finish this one…which I'm afraid will be pretty soon, people. Maybe a few more chapters…probably 20-25. I don't know. If I get lots of ideas then I'll just have to use them.

So anyway, sorry if this chapter sucks, I don't have many more prank ideas so the pranks might be kinda lame. And I'm pretty much writing it as I go. Oh wells. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH, for the LAST time!

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"You want me to help you think of pranks to play on Cloud and Leon?" Yuffie asked Axel and Ansem. She was sitting on Axel's bed, Axel sitting in a chair up against the wall and Ansem standing. Both of them nodded vigorously.

"Um, okay. No problem! Let's see here…" Yuffie went into deep thought. Axel and Ansem watched impatiently, waiting to see what she would think up.

The two had run out of prank ideas, and they needed more. They also didn't know much about what would really make Cloud and Leon angry. So they had to resort to asking Yuffie, who seemed to be the one who knew the most about them.

"Well, you could do the classic 'replace their hair products with dye' thing. But you already messed with Riku's hair, so that would be kind of lame. You could also put something nasty in their food or something. Or, I don't know…"

"Hmm, those are good ideas, but we need more options! Darkness!" Ansem shouted. Yuffie still didn't answer. It looked like she was thinking very hard. The two troublemakers decided to let her think, she might be onto something good.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"I have an idea! But if you do it, then you have to let me in on it, too." She said.

"Sure, sure!" Axel said.

"Okay!! Here's the plan…"

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Three figures clad in all black stealthily crept along the halls. One of them, shorter than the other two, was leading the way. Two others followed her, whispering and giggling.

"Shhh!" Yuffie held her finger up to her mouth, which was covered by a black ski mask.

"Sorry, Yuffie," Axel said, immediately silencing himself and Ansem.

They reached their destination soon afterwards. Taped on the door was a piece of paper that said, "Cloud's room. Enter and you die. Especially if your name is Sephiroth."

"We have arrived. Commence positions." Yuffie spoke in a whisper. Axel and Ansem nodded and stood on opposite sides of the door while Yuffie slowly and carefully opened it. She crept inside, Ansem following. Axel stayed by the door to guard.

Cloud was fast asleep in his bed, snoring loudly. Yuffie suppressed a laugh and tiptoed up to him. She motioned for Ansem to give her something.

Ansem gave Yuffie the bag he was holding. She grabbed it, making sure not to make any noise. Then she quietly poured the contents of the bag out onto Cloud's bed.

Ansem squeaked quietly and Yuffie shushed him. Then they walked back out and met up with Axel again, silently closing the door. The three of them swiftly and quietly ran back to Axel and Ansem's room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Yuffie started laughing really hard.

"That was awesome! I can't WAIT until he wakes up!" she said through choked laughter.

"I still don't see why I had to stand guard. Nobody would've woken up!" Axel pouted.

"Oh well, what's done is done. Haha!"

"Where did you GET all of them, Yuffie?" Ansem asked anxiously. Obviously whatever was in that bag had scared him quite a bit.

Yuffie smirked and smiled proudly. "I just went outside and got them. There's TONS of them there. But they're harmless, don't worry." She said as she saw the look on Ansem and Axel's faces.

"Now that that's done, I'm going to bed. Kay? See ya in the morning!" with that, Yuffie walked out of the room and went to her own bedroom to go to sleep.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Cloud yawned, rubbing his eyes. He felt something moving in his bed near his feet. He opened his eyes, and saw something. Something _alive._

A snake. There were SNAKES in his bed. And not just one, either. TONS of them!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed loudly, jumping out of his bed. He cowered in a corner of his room, and everyone else burst in.

"What's going on—EEEK!" Kairi screamed, seeing the bed full of snakes.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Axel, Ansem, and Yuffie were laughing hysterically. Everyone else, excluding Riku, was either screaming/yelling in terror or hiding from the snakes.

"Oh God, this is too good. Of course only the Great Ninja Yuffie would know that Cloud is deathly afraid of snakes!!" Yuffie proclaimed.

"That just doesn't make sense. He has that giant sword of his, and he kills stuff much bigger than stupid snakes. So why is he so afraid of them?" Axel asked.

"Dunno. But it turns out that Squally is afraid of 'em, too. And Kairi…and Sora. But apparently not Riku. Oh well,"

"YUUUUFFFIIIEEE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!" Yuffie turned to see a very angry Cloud jumping at her, his hands coiled into fists. She laughed and moved out of the way quickly, Cloud landing in an unconscious heap on the floor of his bedroom.

"Whelp, I guess I better go put these guys back in there homes," Yuffie said, picking up each snake one by one. Axel and Ansem decided to help. Sora and Leon had both already passed out from terror. It was amazing how much silly gardener snakes could scare those guys.

Kairi had scurried off to the kitchen to make breakfast, since she really didn't want to see the snakes again. After Yuffie, Axel, and Ansem finished helping the snakes, they came in to eat.

They were having pancakes, Axel's favorite.

"YESSS! PANCAKE WAR!!!"

"Wha—" Kairi began, but was interrupted by a flying pancake hitting her squarely in the head.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" She grabbed the pancake off of her plate and sent it flying in his direction.

"Axel, look out!" Yuffie squealed as she grabbed the syrup and squirted it in Kairi's hair.

"EWW! YUFFIE!!"

Soon all four of them were engrossed in a raging battle using pancakes, syrup, and butter as weapons. By the time the others had woken up and came down to eat, the entire dining room was a pigsty.

Kairi was covered in syrup from head to toe. Axel had about three pancakes shoved in his mouth, and an entire stick of butter hanging off of his spiky red hair. Ansem was also drenched in syrup, with a fork stuck up his nose. (who knows how that got there oO) And Yuffie was laughing, completely untouched by the food. She must be really good at dodging.

"What the HECK happened down here??" Cloud asked.

"HAHAHAH! We had a pancake war, Cloudy!!!" Axel said, pieces of pancake spraying out of his mouth as he spoke. If there was one thing in the world that made Axel supremely hyper, it was pancakes. Definitely.

"Um, EW, pancake boy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kairi scolded.

"HAHAH! You're covered in SYRUP, Kairi!!" Riku started laughing, and in return he was hit with a pancake that had already been half chewed on by Axel.

"EW! THAT'S JUST NASTY, KAIRI!" Riku shook the pancake off of his head and the war began, AGAIN. Only this time it didn't last as long, and there were more people.

Finally, after about 5 or 10 minutes, the pancake war ended. Now everyone looked how Kairi, Yuffie, Axel, and Ansem had looked before.

"WOO! That was super fun! Hahah!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, I'm with you there!" Yuffie cheered.

"I LOVE PANCAKES!!" Axel shouted.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Well, that's the end of that chapter…hehe. Pancakes are good…!! Oh yeah. I would like to thank some peoples for ideas from this chapter!

Thanks to fencergirl00 for some ideas for pranks. I know that they didn't do any of them, but Yuffie did suggest them. I just spontaneously thought of the snake thing as I was typing it. Hehe.

Also thank you Xonny!! I kinda got the Axel-gets-high-off-pancakes thing from her story, Flaming Siblings. Pancakes are awesome, though! YAY FOR PANCAKES!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	20. Leon lost!

Hey everyone! Just a few long authors notes to begin with…sorry…

School is almost out for me! Soon it will be summer, and I will probably be able to update more often. But that's not a promise, since I might just be lazy…or I might be on vacation or something. So yeah.

In the previous chapter, I said that I would probably only write about 3 or 4 more chapters and then finish this story up. Well, I kind of changed my mind. I have tons of new ideas that I thought up, and I want to use them. In order to do that, though, I'll have to have about 10-15 more chapters. So, yeah…I'm thinking that this story will have 30-35 chapters. Does that sound good to everyone?

Oh yeah one more thing…I know nothing about chess. Like, seriously, I don't even understand the game, really. So when they are playing more chess, I don't go into specifics since I don't play it. Just bare with me here, please! Sorry if that bugs you but yeah.

Anyway, I think that's all for now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! And I never ever will!

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Right as everyone finished cleaning up, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!!!" Sora yelled as he bounded down the hall to the front door. Everybody else followed him and saw Rihxy, Xonny, and Kyllex standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kairi greeted.

"Nothing really, we just came to stop by and say hi!" Xonelel said.

Yuffie noticed that each of the three girls were holding something small and furry in their hands. Then she realized what they were – ferrets! Kyllex had a black one, Xonny had a white one, and Rihxy had a brown one.

"Oh my gosh! Your ferrets are so cute!" she squealed.

"Oh, yeah! This is Chewy," Kyllex held out the small animal for her friends to pet.

"This is snoozer, he sleeps a lot," Rihx said as she showed Snoozer to everyone.

"And mine is named Skippy! She's really cute, isn't she?" Xonelel said.

"How adorable! I love ferrets!" Kairi said cheerfully, petting Skippy.

"Yuck, ferrets! I hate those! They stink!" Riku complained, inching away from the group.

"Riku! Don't be so mean! Come pet the cute little ferrets!!" Axel dragged Riku towards everybody else.

They all spent about 2 minutes petting the ferrets and watching them roam around the house. Then everyone got bored.

"Hmm, what should we do?" Kairi asked no one in particular.

"I donno," Cloud answered.

"Me either," replied Leon.

Kairi sighed. "You guys are useless! I know, let's play chess!"

"Chess? But we JUST played it the other day. I'm getting tired of that game." Cloud complained.

"OH OH OH! I wanna play! I'll play you, Squally!" Yuffie cheered. She grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him towards the 'Almighty Chess Table', where everybody usually played. She set up the board and everyone crowded around to watch the game.

"Why are we all watching? I think watching people play chess is pretty boring. I don't even really understand the game at all," Kyllex said.

"It's not boring when you're watching Leon play. He's really good. I don't think he's ever lost to anyone before," Sora explained.

"Oooh.." Rihx said. The game had begun.

It was very intense, for a chess match anyway. It started out pretty even, then near the middle Leon started to take a lead. You could tell that Yuffie was really into it, because she had a very excited look on her face, but also one of great concentration. Leon looked indifferent. He was probably just confident, since he'd won so many times.

Pretty soon it was almost the end of the game, and Yuffie had just about given up…until she saw something. Something that made everyone gasp. Yuffie had a chance!

"Oh, crap…" Leon whispered to himself. He heard Yuffie giggle as she made her move, exactly the one that was going to help her and not him. _I can't believe I didn't see that move. She can't beat me!_ He thought.

Leon was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't really been paying attention to the game, until he heard Yuffie cheer. He snapped back to attention and saw that he had made yet ANOTHER mistake. Only this time it would probably cost him the game.

Then something spectacular happened. Yuffie WON. She BEAT Leon. Leon, the chess champion.

"YESSS!!!!" Yuffie jumped up from her chair enthusiastically. Leon remained sitting, a mixture of confusion and surprise on his face.

"I…lost." He said.

"Yep, you did! That's amazing.." Kairi said. Everyone was so shocked, it was quiet except for Yuffie's squeals of delight.

"Good game, Squally. You played GREAT! I thought I was gonna lose for sure, but then you went and made that one mistake, and I was like 'Yes, now's my chance' and I came back and beat you!" Yuffie said to Leon, holding out her hand to him so he could shake it.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Yuffie." He stood up and tried to smile, even though he was slightly upset that he had lost to _Yuffie_.

Then a song started playing loudly, and everyone looked towards Xonny, who's phone appeared to be ringing.

"Oh, hold on guys." She answered the phone. "Hello? Yes. Oh, okies! Yes sir, right away! We'll be there in a few! Bye bye!"

"Was that the boss?" Rihxy asked.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Kyllex said to her friend.

"Yeah, it was, we have to go now. Sorry guys, I guess we'll see you all later!" Xonny said.

"Aw, okay. Bye!" The three friends took their ferrets and walked out the door.

"Hmm. Now what should we do?" Sora asked.

"I kind of need just a day to have fun, like a girls' day out!" Kairi said.

"That sounds awesome! We should invite Lynnea, too." Yuffie agreed.

"Okay, fine, but what are we supposed to do while you guys go have a boring girly day?" Riku asked.

"I donno, whatever you want!" Yuffie said. "I'll call Lynnea," Kairi nodded.

The two girls ran off so Yuffie could call Lynnea and so they could get ready.

"Eh, I'm going to go to my room and watch TV." Riku said, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, I'll go with you." Sora said.

"We'll come too! Right, Leon?" Cloud said. Leon nodded and the three boys followed Riku to his room.

"Bye everyone!!" Yuffie and Kairi called as they walked out the door.

Axel and Ansem stayed standing in the middle of the living room, trying to think of what to do.

"Hey, Axel. Do you know what I was thinking?" Ansem said.

"What?" Axel replied.

"Well, Kairi and everyone else really liked those ferrets. I think we should get our own pet, you know, for here. For everyone," Ansem suggested.

"Wow, Ansem! That's an awesome idea! Only let's get a dog instead, like a puppy! Puppies are awesome," Axel said.

"Okay! Let's go," Ansem spoke.

"Hey guys! We're leaving!" Axel yelled up the stairs. They heard a muffled 'Whatever' and ran out the door.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

"Hmm, where's a good pet store?" Axel wondered out loud as the two of them walked down the street.

"Oh, I know where a good one is! I think it's over here. They give away pets for free, but you have to fill out these sheets and stuff." Ansem said, pointing some direction. They began walking that way.

A little while later, they reached the pet shop that Ansem was talking about. They walked inside, and were immediately greeted by loud barks and the strong smell of dog.

"Welcome to Petunia's Puppies, the greatest place to adopt dogs for free!" A girl wearing a workers uniform said to them as they walked in.

"Yeah whatever. Listen we're looking for a really cute puppy," Axel told her.

"Umm..they're all cute. Feel free to look around!" she said, smiling hugely.

"She bugs me.." Axel whispered to Ansem as they walked away from her. "She smiles too much." Ansem nodded.

"Hey, look at this puppy, Axel! It's so cute!" Ansem had picked up a puppy and was now holding her in his hands.

She was a black lab, probably less than a year old. She was pretty small, and she had bright blue eyes that stood out against her dark fur. She was absolutely adorable.

"Awww! We should get this one," Axel said.

"Yeah! Hey, worker lady!" Ansem called to the smiley worker lady that had greeted them earlier. She briskly walked over to where they were and smiled at them.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah um we want to get this puppy," Ansem said.

"Of course. Come with me. And bring her," she motioned towards the puppy. The three of them (plus the dog) walked into a back room, where an older woman was sitting in a desk.

"Here you are," the smiley lady said. She sat them both in a chair then left.

"Good afternoon. I am Petunia, the manager of this shop. Are you planning on adopting this dog?" The woman said.

"Yeah, can you tell us more about her?" Axel said.

"Of course. She is a black lab, 6 months old, female. She weighs 8 pounds and 1 ounce. She is purebred," Petunia said.

"Oh, okay. Can we get her?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, all you have to do is show me your ID's and fill out this paperwork." Petunia said, sliding a stack of papers over the desk to Axel and Ansem.

Ansem set the dog on the floor and got out his ID card, and so did Axel. Petunia inspected them closely, then gave them back.

"Okay. Now fill out the paperwork," Axel and Ansem nodded and began to fill out the papers.

Once they were done, Petunia gave them some pet-care tips and then sent them off with their new puppy.

"Awesome, now let's go buy her some food and stuff! And a bed!" Ansem said excitedly.

"Yeah! But wait, we need to name her!" Axel said.

"Oh yeah! What should we name her?"

"Oh, I know! I've got the perfect name for her!"

"What is it?"

"Cuddles!" Axel said, smiling.

"That's perfect! Okay, now let's go, Cuddles! We have to buy you some stuff!" Ansem said. He was pulling Cuddles on a leash that Petunia had given him.

They made their way towards the pet supply shop and entered. Cuddles was barking and running around in circles. Axel and Ansem had learned that she was a very playful puppy.

After purchasing a dog bed, some chew toys, dog food, food and water dishes, a collar that said 'Cuddles', and some bones, they headed back home.

"I wonder what everyone else will think of Cuddles," Axel said as they walked back to their house.

"Yeah, I hope they like her!" Ansem said.

"Yeah, me too! They should, she's cute!"

"Yep! Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

There ya go! Chapter 20!

Oh yeah, I'd like to thank **Sora's Kairi** for the idea of Yuffie beating Leon in chess. Well, please review, I hope you liked it!! Bye!


	21. Cuddles

Hey everyone! I know, I know…I said since it was summer I was going to update more often, and I haven't. And that's because…..I didn't feel like it. Hehe. But now I am! So yay!

Oh yeah, I realized that reviews have been significantly dropping in quantity lately. Especially for the last few chapters! That makes me sad. I really enjoy reviews, they motivate me and inspire me for new ideas! So please, please, please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfictions if I owned Kingdom Hearts!!!

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Hey everyone! We're home!!" Kairi and Yuffie stepped inside the household and closed the door behind them. Nobody was downstairs.

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!" Yuffie screamed. They heard moans and footsteps, then saw Riku, Cloud, Leon, and Sora stumble down the stairs lazily.

"What?" Riku snapped.

"Where's Axel and Ansem?" Kairi asked nervously, looking around the room.

"Oh, they went shopping someplace." Cloud answered.

Kairi's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but Yuffie stopped her by interrupting. "You let them go out on their own???" she asked sternly, but not loudly.

"Um...yeah," Leon answered.

As if on cue, the door burst open, and _three_ energetic figures stumbled inside the door. Ansem was holding Cuddles by a leash, followed by Axel, who was holding all of her stuff.

"Come on, Cuddles! Come on!!" Ansem said in a sweet-sounding voice. (if that's possible lol)

"Man, this stuff's heavy!!" Axel struggled under the weight of the dog supplies. Then they noticed that everyone was watching them.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ansem said cheerfully.

"_What is this???_" Kairi asked angrily, her eyes on the two troublemakers.

"Oh! Everyone, meet Cuddles! Isn't she cute? We adopted her today. Axel and I did. And we bought her all kinds of stuff so we could take care of her!! See?" Ansem pointed to Axel, who grunted.

"Oh, look at the puppy! She's so cute!!" Yuffie and Sora squealed, kneeling down to pet Cuddles. Cloud and Leon stood there looking indifferent.

"EEEEEKKK!" Riku screamed and ran up the stairs and into his room, then shut the door and locked himself inside.

"Umm…guys, having a dog is a lot of work!!" Kairi said. At least she didn't explode.

"Well…we thought it would be fun, I mean you guys all loved those ferrets so we thought of getting a pet for here!! Besides, Ansem and I can handle it!" Axel said, setting all of Cuddles' things on the ground.

"Well….okay, I guess…just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble." Kairi said uneasily.

"YAY! Come on, Cuddles! Let's go set up your bed and stuff!" Ansem and Axel walked into the living room, with Cuddles following, and began to set up her bed.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212111212121212121212112

Things were weird with Cuddles in the house. Axel and Ansem were having the time of their lives playing with her and taking care of her. Yuffie and Kairi liked to occasionally pet her and hold her, but other than that things were pretty much the same for them.Leon, Cloud, and Sora all liked Cuddles a lot, but Axel and Ansem didn't ever want them to touch her, so they couldn't pet her that much.

And Riku…well, Riku was still locked up in his room. Kairi and Sora had tried consulting him, but he wouldn't open the door. So they listened in on him instead. They could hear him muttering about something, but they couldn't make out what he was saying.

The only things they heard didn't make sense.

"Mr. Flappyburgers……my eye…..dogs….scary…." they heard him say.

"Oh! I know! I just remembered something!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Well, when we were little, Riku and I used to live next door to these people. They had two kids, Roxas and Hayner. They were really mean to us. But anyway, they had this dog, Mr. Flappyburgers! And once he ran into our yard when we were playing, and he bit Riku in the eye! He had to go to the hospital," Sora recalled.

"What?? Why didn't you remember that earlier!!!" Kairi scolded.

"Sorry, I just…forgot!" said Sora.

"Whatever, do you know what this means? Riku is afraid of dogs! Maybe we should get rid of Cuddles…" Kairi wondered.

"NO! Not Cuddles!!" Sora screeched.

Kairi sighed. "I guess I'll have to talk to Ansem and Axel about keeping Cuddles in their room or something, we can't just leave Riku in his room forever you know!!" She stood up and began to walk downstairs.

"Wait for me, Kairi!!" Sora followed her. The pair made their way to the living room, where Axel and Ansem were _still_ playing with Cuddles, even though it was hours after they'd come home.

"Guys! We need to talk to you about Cuddles." Kairi stated.

"What about her?" Axel asked, patting Cuddles' head softly.

"Well, Riku's afraid of her." Sora said. Axel burst out laughing.

"He is? But how could he be afraid of her? She's so cute!!" Ansem said.

"A big, scary dog once bit him in the eye and now he's scared of all dogs." Sora said.

"Just keep her in your room, okay?" Kairi asked.

"Fine. Come on Cuddles, we're moving your home!!" Axel picked Cuddles up and they all walked upstairs.

Kairi and Sora stopped by Riku's room and tried knocking, but nobody answered.

"Riku, Cuddles is being moved to Axel and Ansem's room so you can come out now if you want," Kairi shouted.

"Yeah! She's not gonna hurt you anyway! Mr. Flappyburgers was just a big meanie!" Sora yelled.

They heard Riku whimper and decided to leave him alone. He'd come out eventually.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

It was 2 in the morning. And NOBODY was asleep, except for Sora. Do you know why? Because of Cuddles. Apparently, she is VERY noisy at night.

"Shhh! Calm down, Cuddles! It's bed time!!" Ansem tried to get the puppy to stop barking loudly. He was afraid an enraged Kairi might barge in and take her away.

"Shut up, Cuddles. I'm trying to sleep. We'll play in the morning." Axel groaned from his bed.

"RUFF! RUFF!!! HOOOWWWWLLL!" Cuddles responded by howling even louder than before.

This was going to be a long night.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212122121212121212121212121212121212

A/N: I know, kind of a lame ending. But oh well. Hope you liked this incredibly short chaper!!

Oh yeah, and since the reviews are all decreasing in number, I'm starting a new policy for this chapter. I'm not going to update until I get 5-7 more reviews! I don't care what chapter they are for, I just want more…but it would be nice if I got some feedback on this chapter too. Thanks everyone!

So…if you want an update…click click click on the little blue button!! D

Thankies!


	22. Childhood Friends

A/N

Yay! The next story in my updating spree! If you don't know what I'm talking about…I have a mission to update all of my stories! Yay!

Well, sorry this took so long. I've been busy and distracted with other stuff! Whelps, enjoy the chapter!

Oh yeah and yet another OC enters in this chapter. I know, way too many people in this fic…it's going to get out of hand…but EDAF, Lynnea, Roxanne, and Lyxsing won't be appearing for a while.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Except for Lewis. And all the other countless OCs in this story. Oh and also Camp Huwaka…hehe.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The next day, Kairi was not hesitant to let everyone sleep in. It seemed like Cuddles was nocturnal. After a long night of barking and keeping everyone awake, Cuddles finally decided to settle down and sleep. Everyone immediately seized the chance for sleep and they all fell into a deep slumber.

At about 1:00 in the afternoon, Kairi was awoken by the doorbell ringing. Not knowing what time it was, she groggily traveled down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked, yawning.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I am Sophomore Lewis, and I'm here to tell you about a week long summer camp for kids and teens of all ages. It would be a very pleasant, fun experience and I'm sure you would enjoy it. Please take a flier.." A young man wearing a suit and tie was standing in the doorway holding a briefcase. His dark brown hair was slicked back to look "formal-ish", but Kairi thought it was kind of creepy. He held his hand out to give her a flier.

Kairi was still half asleep, but she took the flier that Sophomore Lewis was holding out to her. She surveyed it for a second. She looked back up to the door to close it, but she saw that Mr. Lewis was still standing there, staring at something behind her.

"Umm…" Kairi eyed him curiously then turned around to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there, so she looked back at him. She was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke again.

"Is this the home of Miss Yuffie Kisaragi?" Mr. Lewis asked. He had stepped into the house (much to Kairi's disliking) and was looking around for something.

"Um, yes," Kairi said as she closed the front door. "Why? Do you know her?"

"I do. She used to be my neighbor a long time ago…but then she moved here to 'live with her friends' or something like that. She's a very dear friend of mine…" Mr. Lewis said. He was eyeing Kairi with a weird look on his face.

"What?" Kairi asked him, clearly offended. She didn't like this guy. He spoke so formal, why would Yuffie be friends with him? And Sophomore Lewis? What kind of weird name is that? And to add on to all of that…he looked like he was at least 20 years old, much older than Yuffie.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked her. It was then that Kairi became aware of what she looked like at that particular moment. Her hair was a mess of tangles, and she was still in her purple pajamas that had hearts all over them. She was probably making a very bad first impression.

Kairi was quick to think of what to say. "As a matter of fact, I did just wake up. Our dog Cuddles kept everyone in this household up all night, so we slept in." she said.

"Oh, I see. So…is Yuffie awake?" he asked.

"I doubt that. Here, let me go change and get everyone else to come down here. You can wait in the living room." Kairi pointed to the couch and ran up the stairs to go change.

She threw on some decent clothes and brushed her auburn hair out. Then she barged into Yuffie's room. Just as she had predicted, Yuffie was still asleep and sprawled across her bed.

"Yuffie!" Kairi shouted. Yuffie jumped and looked around, startled.

"Wha? Oh, hey Kairi. G'morning." She yawned.

"That would be 'good afternoon'. It's 1! Now, get dressed, someone is here to see you." Kairi said.

"Really? Who?" Yuffie said as she climbed out of bed and started getting dressed. (Kairi was facing the other way and NOT WATCHING. Stop thinking dirty thoughts people!)

"Some guy named Sophomore Lewis. He seems pretty dumb to me." Kairi said.

Yuffie pulled a shirt over her head and faced Kairi. Kairi turned around.

"Lewis is here?" Yuffie asked. By the tone of her voice she sounded both surprised and excited.

"Umm…yeah, he's right downstairs. But hold on, help me wake everyone else up first." Kairi said.

"Okey dokey! I'll go wake up Squally and Cloud!" Yuffie practically sprinted out the door and began banging on Leon's door, when he didn't come out, she ran across the hall to Cloud's room and did the same. She was shouting "CLOUD! CLOUD! SQUALL! SQUALL! WAKE UP!"

Meanwhile Kairi knocked on Sora's door and said, "Sora! Time to get up! It's 1:00 in the afternoon!!" Sora opened the door.

"Wha?" he said, yawning. His eyes were still half closed. He slowly blinked and saw that Kairi was standing right in front of him, her face only inches away from his.

He jumped back in surprise. "GYAAH!" he fell on the ground.

"Haha." Kairi giggled. "Okay, Sora, get up. One of Yuffie's old friends is here and she wants us all to meet him." Sora stood up and began rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

"Okay," he said. "I'll get dressed." Kairi nodded and left to wake up Riku, but he was already awake from all the noise that Yuffie was making. In fact, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Axel, and Ansem had all come out of there rooms wondering what the heck Yuffie was up to.

Downstairs, Sophomore Lewis could hear Yuffie's shouts and the others protesting. He cracked a small smile. He was wondering exactly how many people lived in this household, and who they all were…and how Yuffie was doing.

Suddenly, he saw the girl that had answered the door earlier come tumbling down the stairs, Yuffie following close after her.

"LEWIS!" Yuffie screamed happily. She ran down the stairs and tackle-glomped him.

Kairi proceeded walking down the stairs and came to stand next to Yuffie and Lewis. All of the others had come downstairs, too. Leon was eyeing this "Lewis" guy carefully.

"Hey, Yuffie! How've you been??" Lewis asked. They were all sitting on the couches and chairs.

"Great! How about you? What are you doing these days??" As Yuffie and Lewis caught up on each others' lives, Kairi noticed that Lewis seemed like a completely different person when he was with Yuffie. He wasn't doing that nonsense formal talk anymore…and he seemed really happy and lively. It was like he was a different person.

"Who's Lewis?" Sora asked, breaking the group silence. (Minus Yuffie and Lewis, who were sort of in their own group)

"Um, I'm not entirely sure…he just came to the door like an advertising person trying to get me to go to this camp, and then he asked me if Yuffie was here. He said he used to be her neighbor and that they were very good friends…" Kairi explained. Leon remained tense the entire time. Cloud, Axel, Ansem, and Riku were still half asleep and hadn't entirely woken up yet.

"Hey, guys! Guess what? Lewis is a camp counselor at this one camp called Camp Huwaka! We should totally go to it!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

"Err…Yuffie, don't you think you should introduce me to everyone?" Lewis said.

"OH YEAH!" Yuffie said. She seemed to be really energetic this afternoon. "Everyone, this is Lewis. Well, Sophomore Lewis. But his first name sucks so I just call him Lewis…we used to be neighbors a really long time ago, and we were childhood friends. I haven't talked to him in forever though…" Yuffie explained. "What's with your hair?" she asked Lewis.

Lewis looked confused, until he realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah! That. Well, I was working, so I had to wear my suit and tie and look all fancy and stuff. Then I noticed that the address you told me was somewhere on this street, so I came here after my shift was over." he said.

"Oh, okay! Well, Lewis, let me introduce you to everyone." Yuffie said. "Just hold on a minute…I have to wake these four up…" Yuffie got up and left the room. She came back a moment later holding a giant bucket of water (in fact, it was the very same one that she used in the first chapter).

"Look out below!!" she hollered as she dumped the massive amount of very cold water onto Cloud, Axel, Ansem, and Riku. The four of them jumped up in surprise and started shouting. Cloud actually began to cuss at her.

After Yuffie was done laughing, she began to introduce everyone. Kairi said that she should let them all change into something dry, but Yuffie insisted on introductions first.

"Okay! So, this here is Cloud." Yuffie said, pointing to Cloud, who was shooting angry glares at Yuffie.

"And this is Axel, he's a little insane. He loves fire and stuff…" Axel made his chackrams appear and waved little flames around to show off.

"This is Ansem, he's weird and obsessed with darkness…" Ansem shouted "HEY!" but Yuffie ignored him.

"This is Riku. Umm…yeah." Yuffie said. Riku gave a solitary wave.

"OH! And this is SQUALLY! He's the coolest!" Yuffie got up and glomped Leon, who tried to pry her off, but surprisingly she was stronger than he thought.

"My name is Leon. NOT SQUALL." Leon said to Lewis.

"Haha, okay Leon." Lewis replied. Finally Yuffie released hold of Leon and walked over to introduce Sora.

"This here is Sora." she messed up his hair. "Isn't he the cutest little kid you ever saw??" she asked Lewis.

"HEY! I am not a little kid! I'm the same age as you, Yuffie!!" Sora protested while he fixed his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yuffie said. "Anyway, this is Kairi! She's kind of like the leader of our house!"

"I see. That's cool. Nice to meet you all!" Lewis said.

"Nice to meet you too, uh, Lewis.." Kairi said, not sure what she should call him. He noticed her confusion.

"Oh, you guys can just call me Lewis. Like Yuffie said, my first name's pretty dumb. I've always gone by Lewis, so that's what you can call me!" he said.

"Hey, Lewis, do you happen to have any candy with you right now??" Axel asked.

"Umm…" Lewis answered.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!!" Kairi yelled. Lewis was surprised by the sudden change in voice volume.

"Awww, man! Kairi why do you have to ruin everything??" Axel whined. Just then, they heard loud barking and footsteps…

"Dang it! Kairi, look what you did! You woke up Cuddles!" Cloud shouted.

"CUDDLES!" Sora, Axel, and Ansem ran up to Cuddles and began to pet her and love her. Riku screeched and hid behind the couch.

"Cuddles is our dog. Axel and Ansem brought her home yesterday…she's so cute!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, but Riku is afraid of her…I told you guys to lock her up in your room!" Kairi said.

"Sorry, Kai, we just forgot to close our bedroom door! It's your fault she woke up anyway, with all your shouting and such." Axel complained.

"Whatever, whatever, guys! Oh yeah, about that camp! I think we should all go! It'd be really fun!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Where and when is it, anyway?" Kairi asked.

"It's next week, all week, at Camp Huwaka, which is located on an island. It's a really beautiful place and its fun, too! I used to be a camper there before I became counselor." Lewis said.

"You're a counselor there? How old are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm 17," he said.

"Whaattt??!" everyone exclaimed. Lewis looked a lot older than he was. Kairi had been thinking all this time that he was like 25.

"Yeah, I know, everyone thinks I'm 25. But I'm not, I'm only a few years older than you guys. If I'm correct…are you all the same age as Yuffie?"

"No. Sora and I are 15, just like Yuffie. Riku's a year older at 16…Cloud and Leon are 18 and Axel is almost 19, Ansem is…well…nobody knows how old Ansem is. All that matters is that he acts like a 6 year old." Kairi said.

"Hey! I don't act like a 6 year old! I'm older than all of you!" he said.

"Wow, so, half of you are older than me. Interesting." Lewis said.

"Yep. So, let's hear about that camp!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N

Wow, pretty long chapter! If you've read my fangirl war story, you'll recognize the name of the camp..hehe!

So, I want you all to tell me what you think of Lewis! Do you hate him? Think he's dumb? Or is he an awesome character? There is no wrong or right answer!!

Lol I sound like a commercial or something…anyway, please tell me what you think of Lewis and his relationship with Yuffie! Lewis will be a vital character throughout the story!!

Oh and yes, there is some slight implied Squiffie (Squall/Yuffie) in here…as well as Sora/Kairi…lol I couldn't resist myself!

Anyway I'm not so sure about everyone's ages I just sort of made them up. So if I'm wrong…I'm sorry, I tried my best!

Yeah…lame ending to the chapter. But I couldn't think of a good stopping point and this chappie was already 6 pages long so I decided I need to end it…so the ending sucks, SORRY!

So yeah see ya'll later, please review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. Camp Huwaka

A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like…forever…but, I'M SORRY! I've just been so preoccupied with other things…like school, piano, and my other obsessions. xD

Anyway, I was like super bored so I decided I should update this. I mean, I practically know everything that's going to happen in the rest of this story. I was just never in the mood to actually write it.

Well, just so you know, there will probably a lot of Squiffie stuff in these next few chapters, with Lewis here and all.

Oh, Chanelle, Glynis, Noelle, and Rhi: sorry but you AND me are not going to be in these next few chapters! I felt like we were sort of taking the place of the "Two Troublemakers" (that would be Axel and Ansem) and we were way too main in the story, so I wanted to take us out for a while. (To those of you who don't know who I'm talking about…I mean Xonny, Rihx, Roxanne, and Lyxsing.)

So yeah! I think this author's note is completely long enough so I'm going to actually start the chapter now! Hehe! Enjoy! (Sorry for the wait)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! (Not counting the 50 trillion OCs in here)

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF BEEEERRR! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALLL!!!"

Kairi plugged her ears. Axel's singing really wasn't something she wanted to hear. In fact, this entire day wasn't too pleasant for her. After Lewis' visit, the group packed their things and excitedly prepared for their camping trip. Now that the time had come, though, it wasn't quite what Kairi had expected.

Of course, they hadn't even gotten to the actually camp yet. No, they were just in the car. The very cramped, dark, loud, and disgusting smelling car that made Kairi feel very claustrophobic. She was crammed in the very back seat between Axel and Ansem. Axel was currently singing very obnoxiously, and Ansem had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She tried to brush him off, but his head was as heavy as a boulder.

"Yuck," Kairi gave a look of disgust at her shoulder, which was being drenched in Ansem's drool.

"87 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALLL! 87 BOTTLES OF BEEERRR…."

"Hey, Kairi! Could you pass me the shovel, please?" Yuffie called from the front seat. She was sitting in the passenger seat next to Leon, who was driving.

"Uhh…" Kairi awkwardly shifted so that she could grab the shovel out from under her seat without being drooled on anymore by Ansem.

"Wait, why do you need a shovel? And why do we have one in here anyway?" She shouted over Axel's loud singing and Sora's screams.

"In case of emergencies! Now give it here, Sora needs to be whacked on the head!" Yuffie yelled excitedly.

"What?! No! I'm not giving it to you then!" Kairi protested.

"64 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…"

"Oh come on, Kairi! He really needs it! I mean, look at him!" Kairi looked over at Sora, who was sitting in front of her. He looked like he was going insane. His whole body was twitching, and he was screaming weird things.

"THE RABID ALLIGATORS ARE….OUT TO GET MEEEE….SPOONS!!! GET THE SPOONS!!! AAAHHHEEEEAAEEEEEE!!!" he screeched. Kairi flinched.

"See? Now gimme the shovel!" Yuffie ordered. She held her hand out so Kairi could give her the shovel.

"No way! I will _not_ let you hit Sora on the head! He's always like that. Just let it be. He'll be fine!" Kairi stowed away the shovel.

Yuffie whined. From behind the wheel, Leon laughed.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"AAAHHHH!!!" Riku screamed and cowered against Cloud's shoulder, who looked at him like he was crazy and tried to push him off. Riku stood no chance against Cloud's muscles. No matter how hard he clutched, Cloud still pushed him off.

The source of Riku's frightened cowering was of course, Cuddles. They _had_ to bring her along, I mean, they couldn't just leave her at the house alone. She had been actually pretty quite the entire ride, which was a relief, but it must have been Sora's seizure-like behavior that had riled her up.

Cuddles barked loudly again and Riku began to cower against Cloud once more.

"Hey, someone get this idiot off of me!" Cloud shouted.

"Hey, Cloud, just ask Kairi for the shovel!" Yuffie said. She seemed very intent on seeing someone get hit in the head with the "weapon".

Cloud shrugged. "Okay. Hey Kai, hand me the shovel, will ya?" He looked back at Kairi.

"NO WAY! Jeez, what's with you people and your obsession with hitting my friends with shovels?" Kairi complained.

"I don't know, Kairi, looks to me like Ansem could use a whack himself. Unless you want him to keep drooling on you," Leon said.

"Ugh!" Kairi had forgotten about the disgusting, darkness-crazed man. She tried once again to push him off of her, but of course, failed.

"You sure you don't want to use that shovel?" Yuffie said.

"No, guys, that's stu-"

"SPOONNS!" Kairi and the others had mostly blocked out the sounds of Sora and Axel, and had completely forgotten about them. Everyone turned to look at Sora, who seemed to have woken up. He was sitting stiffly upright in his seat, with his eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost. He was gasping and breathing heavily.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked worriedly. Sora didn't answer. He just kept staring blankly in front of him. Kairi shrugged.

"Anyway, as I was _saying,_ that's stupi-"

"45 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 45 BOTTLES OF BEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!" It seemed that Axel was feeling left out of the conversation. (If you could even call it that) He had raised his voice, and everyone flinched and plugged their ears.

"Axel, how are you _still_ not done with that song??? You've been singing it this entire time!!" Cloud asked wondrously.

Axel replied with another chorus of his lovely song, and Kairi gave up on trying to restore order to the group. She dropped her head into her hands, droned out the loud noises, and tried to fall asleep.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

"Here we are, Camp Huwaka!!" Kairi was awoken by the sound of Yuffie's excited voice. She sat up and looked out the car window. Just as Yuffie had said, they had arrived at the camp.

Kairi yawned and noticed that she was the only one remaining in the car. She took off her seatbelt and got out of the oversized vehicle.

"Hey Kairi! Have a nice sleep?" Sora asked casually. He seemed as if he hadn't even had that weird spaz-attack a few hours earlier.

Kairi laughed quietly and gave Sora a bright smile. "Of course! But it probably would've been 100 times better if _someone_ wasn't drooling disgusting spit all over my brand new shirt," she pointed her head towards Ansem, who was currently the victim of a game of "Monkey in the Middle" played by Axel and Cloud.

Sora laughed. "Well, we better start setting up camp. Hey Yuff, are we sleeping in tents, or cabins?" He yelled to Yuffie.

"Don't worry, my dear Sora! Lewis has already reserved a camping area for us!" she shouted excitedly.

"That didn't really answer my question…but okay," Sora scratched his head.

"Come on, Squally, time to go pitch tents!!" Yuffie screeched and grabbed Leon's hand, pulling him towards their camping area.

"Wait! Yuffie! What about our luggage!" Leon protested while being dragged by the overly-ecstatic ninja.

"Come on, guys! Give me back my flashlight!" Ansem whined. Cloud and Axel laughed and threw it on the ground nearby. "Eek! Don't break it!"

"Dude, don't sweat it, it's not broken. Now come on, we better follow Yuffie before we all get lost!" Axel said.

Everyone agreed and grabbed their luggage. Kairi insisted that someone take Yuffie and Leon's, and the task was unfortunately assigned to her.

"You're the only one who cares! So you take them!" Axel shouted as he ran off with Ansem and Cloud following. Riku walked indifferently behind them, carrying his small, solitary bag.

Kairi sighed and began to pile Yuffie and Leon's bags on top of her own, trying to find a way to successfully carry all 5 bags (Kairi and Yuffie each had 2) at the same time.

"Hey Kairi, I'll help you!" Sora smiled his goofy grin at her and grabbed one of Yuffie's bags and Leon's.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kairi smiled warmly and the two of them set off after the others, pulling Cuddles by the leash.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Pitching tents took about 4 hours total, due to the crazy acts of everyone in the group. Lewis had arrived, and was currently chatting with Yuffie and going over "Safety Procedures" that no one was listening to. Sora, who was sharing a tent with Riku, was having problems figuring out how to set the tent up, so Kairi had to help him. (Her tent was already completely set up, thanks to Yuffie, whose excitement was starting to get annoying).

Cloud and Leon had absolutely no problems setting up their tent, but Axel and Ansem were getting absolutely nowhere. For one thing, they had raided Kairi's things and found the marshmallows, and were roasting them over a fire that Axel had conjured up.

After helping Sora successfully pitch his and Riku's tent, Kairi went over to set up Axel and Ansem's, since clearly they weren't going to do it themselves.

Finally, after the long and hard work of setting up, their home for the next week was completed.

"Yay! Kairi, I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? Lewis, do we get to go swimming tomorrow?" Yuffie was jumping up and down like a maniac and Kairi was sure she was going to collapse from hyperventilation.

"Yep, the lake here is open at all times! You don't even need a lifeguard. And there's a snack bar up in the main building, which is over there," Lewis pointed up a hill.

"THID BOO BUS PTHAY SCHNAK BWAR??!" Axel said with his mouth full of burnt marshmallow.

"Well, yeah…but it's not open at night. Only from 7AM – 7PM." Lewis said.

"What time is it now?" Kairi asked.

"8:15," Leon answered.

"_Actually,_ it's 8:17," Sora corrected, looking at his cell-phone clock.

"Whatever," Leon rolled his eyes.

"Brrrr! It's super cold out here! I'm going in the tent to get into my pajamas. Then we can all sit by the fire! You comin too, Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure," Kairi agreed. The two girls went into the tent.

Sora sighed. "I'm pooped. I think I'll just go to bed," he said.

"What, no sitting by the warm fire with you're beloved Kairi?" Cloud teased. Sora blushed.

"No, I'm too tired! I think it might have been the amount of miles I had to run to get away from those Rabid Alligators," he said, yawning.

About 2 seconds later, Sora realized that what he said hadn't made any sense at all. "Whoa, I mean…I don't know. Today's all mixed up in my brain," he shook his chocolate brown spikes and stood up. "See you guys tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, hopefully not at the crack of dawn," Leon said. Sora nodded lazily and crawled into his badly-set-up tent. The left side was sort of sagging, so he set up his sleeping bag on the right. He was just selfish like that. Plus, the right side was the one that Kairi had helped him set up.

Back outside, Axel and Ansem were having a marshmallow eating contest, and Cloud, Leon, Riku, and Lewis were just talking about random things. About five minutes later, Kairi and Yuffie came back out, looking really warm in their cozy pajamas.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked after noticing the energetic brunette was missing from the circle.

"He went to sleep, said he was too tired." Leon answered.

"Oh, okay." Kairi and Yuffie took a seat on one of the wooden benches surrounding the fire. The boys joined them soon after.

"Hey! You guys are in my way," Ansem complained.

"Oh, that's just too bad," Riku said. Ansem frowned. "You know what? I think I'll go sleep too. You people are boring anyway," Riku stood up and started toward his tent.

"Hey!" Yuffie said, offended. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, Riku. See you tomorrow!" Kairi waved. Everyone else said quick 'good-nights' and Riku went off to sleep.

Kairi yawned. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked the group.

"I vote swimming!" Yuffie raised her hand high for no particular reason. Axel squirmed around in the gravel (which he was sitting on) and raised his hand too.

"What, Axel? Why are we suddenly raising hands? This isn't school, you know." Kairi said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I think we should NOT go swimming, seeing as that would be unfair. Because I know that I happen to hate swimming, because it involves water, which I also hate. So…yeah." Axel said. Kairi and the others all rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Axel, you don't have to go swimming. But the rest of us probably will, so if you feel left out, not my problem." Kairi said. Axel frowned unhappily, then stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He declared, and stomped off to his tent. Ansem shrugged and decided to follow.

"I'll go too," he said.

"Well, I guess we should just all go to sleep then. Even if it isn't that late, today's been a long day, for all of us." Kairi suggested.

Everyone seemed to think this was a great idea.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Kairi. Night, Yuffie," Leon said.

"Nighty night, Squally!! Night night, Cloud!" Yuffie squealed. How she still had energy, nobody knows.

"Good night," Cloud said.

"See you guys all tomorrow!" Lewis said. Everyone waved goodbye and went to their separate tents to sleep, except for Kairi. She had to put Cuddles in her kennel, which was located next to Axel and Ansem's tent. She wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, but it was the only thing they could do.

She yawned once more, pet the actually-calm-for-once Cuddles, and went to her tent to get a good nights sleep.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

A/N: Yay! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun! And I like how it turned out. I'm also super proud of myself for updating. Hehe!

This chapter, I guess, was mostly told in the perspective of Kairi, but still in 3rd person. If you know what I mean. Kairi is kind of the leader of their household, and I find it easiest to start and end the chapters with things that she does.

Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!

Hope you enjoyed it! Talk to you all later!


End file.
